Kiseki no Umi
by Yuzu
Summary: Eriol has returned to Tomoeda. Tomoyo is kidnapped by an unseen force. Can Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito/Yue, Nakuru/Ruby Moon, Spinel, Kero and Eriol save her? Tomoyo/Eriol. [completed 19th of May]
1. Prologue; Yoru

_For N3miChibi, since she's the other person besides me who hates Valentines Day for it's stupidity._

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: G, so far  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.  
Nayru's Rants: Well, a new fic and new possibilities. It's still Cardcaptor Sakura and still Tomoyo/Eriol. Yes, I love that couple. And no one can convince me otherwhise. =)

  
  
**_Prologue; Yoru_**

  
  
Autumn. Children running through the gates of grade schools just in time for their first period of the semester. Older youngsters doing the same. Leaves of maple and birch flying through the air as they escaped from the trees, landing maybe a few more feet away. A time of year dreaded by most.  
But not by Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
He loved this season more than anything. He loved to sit by the window in his mansion and watch the changing colours of nature whirling around together. Red, yellow, brown, green.  
And he especially loved the beginning of school. You would think not, right? I mean, what 18 year old in their right mind would love the ending of summer and sit in a classroom for seven hours of day?  
Well, that's Eriol for you.  
I wouldn't say there wasn't a reason for his entusiasm about the new school semester, for there was. And that would be that he was starting at a new school. In Japan this time. With Daidouji Tomoyo. And Kinomoto Sakura. And his descendant, Li Syaoran.  
He hoped they had all forgiven him for the Clow Reed buisness 6 years ago and shrugged it off. They must've by now. It _had_ been six years, after all.

Eriol hummed on his way to school, hoping that Nakuru and Spinel wouldn't get into another fight while he was studying. He'd hate to come home to an almost torn down house.  
In the gate of Aoi Secondary School Eriol's path was laid. He's humming silenced itself as he knocked on the door to his new classroom. A bright faced woman opened the door and showed him inside.

"Class." Tomoyo looked up, Yukishiro sensei had cleared her throat. Tomoyo threw a piece of paper at Sakura so that the green eyed girl also shifted her attention to the speaker. "We have a new student. His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
There were collective gasps coming from Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran at Sakura's right. Eriol-kun...? Why was he in Japan again?  
Eriol flashed the students a bright smile before seating himself beside Tomoyo. "Hello." He whispered. She smiled weakly back before going back to her math assignment.

"OK, Hiiragizawa, what are you doing here?" Syaoran demanded, confronting Eriol through lunch in the cafeteria with Sakura and Tomoyo. "There's not new Card buisness, is there?"  
Eriol shook his head. "No, why do you assume-"  
"Because it always has to do with the Sakura Cards when you're around, Hiiragizawa-kun." Sakura said a bit more carefully than Syaoran had did, sitting down at one of the tables nearby. Tomoyo did so too.  
"She's right."  
"No, there's not new Card business." Eriol said more sharply. "I've moved here and would like to live here without trouble from you, Li." He sat beside Tomoyo and took a sip of his juice. "Will you agree on truce?"

But Eriol was wrong. There was new Card business. In long lost caves beneath Aoi Secondary School, there was light. From a tiny crystal in the dark.  
Just as Eriol had stepped into the school grounds, the light had started glowing and was now consuming everything in one of the smaller caves. And out came a shadow. It took form. Of a woman with long wavy hair. Dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair. And she was Yoru Tomoyo, long preserved in the crystal since Clow Reed had sealed her there.

  
  
~~~~~~~~

  
  
Oki, that sucked. That's only the prologue (thank god) and I promise it will get better. Review. Please. =) 


	2. Chapter 1; Niji

_To ilifin and wishes that he will get his girl. :)_

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: G, so far  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Chapter title meaning: Rainbow  
The prologue title's meaning: Dark(Sorry, I forgot to put it there...)  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.  
Nayru's Rants: Thank you for the three reviews I got... It was only a prologue and didn't have much of Tomoyo/Eriol, I'll admit that. But I will get there. Trust me. =)

  
  
**_Chapter One; Niji_**

  
  
Footsteps up stairs of a mansion, then down the hallway before they stopped in front of a doorstep. The girl ran her finger down the doorframe to the handle, wondering slightly if she would be brave enough to open the door and look inside at his sleeping form.  
Poised there for quite some time, she slid down onto the floor and closed her eyes, her one ear to the door. She could hear him stir inside and it fleetly hit her that he might have heard her. But she had been so quiet... Even if he had heard her or not, he was walking across the floor and she had better get out of there quick before he'd spot her outside his bedroom door.  
She tried to stand up, but slipped and the door opened.

  
  
Eriol awoke in the middle of the night. He fumbled for his glasses and found them at last, on his bedside table. The sound that had woken him was of a slight thud outside his door. Eriol rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses and standing up, lighting the lamp beside his bed.  
He walked to the door and was about to open it before it opened by itself and he heard another louder thud outside and the cursing voice of Daidouji Tomoyo. Curious about why on earth Tomoyo was in his house, outside his bedroom door, none the less, he opened it wide and found her rubbing her behind, wearing what appeared to be very little.  
Eriol, forgetting that he was supposed to be a bit mad, blushed and looked away. "Daidouji-san..?" He said when he saw her in the corner of his eyes, stand up. He turned his head and noticed that she looked a bit bewildered before turning around and running down his hall and the stairs from which she had come.

"Daidouji..." Was heard before the door had been slammed downstairs and Eriol suddenly realized that he hadn't followed her. He now ran down the stairs after her and ripped open the door, but there was no one to be seen in the street. Suddenly, the claps of sandals running was heard and they became fainter and fainter until the silent winds of the night was all that could be listened too.  
Eriol, dissappointed that he hadn't caught her, closed the door and walked into his kitchen. Getting a glass of milk to calm him, he sat down at the table and wondered about what reasons Tomoyo could have for visting him in the middle of the night. And further more... Hadn't he locked the door the previous night...?

  
  
  
  
Late fall came, and drifted into winter. Soon, every street, house and landscape in Tomoeda was covered in a thick blanket of snow and muffled were every footstep. The quietness lay with contentment over the small city and it seemed that nothing could disturb the stillness.  
In the auditory of Aoi Secondary School, the students had arranged an Ending-of-Year concert before the Christmas Holidays and Eriol sat with his fellow students in the seats set out for them. He clapped politly at everything and wanted it never to end.  
Sakura and Syaoran had been involved in a duet. Syaoran had looked like he was undergoing torture and it was obvious that he had done it for Sakura, whom had begged him to do it. For her. And he could never refuse her, could he?  
Yukishiro Kaoru, Eriol's homeroom professor, had after the colourful and forced(by Syaoran) singing walked onto the stage and was now talking to them about everything they had in store for the new year...etcetera...etcetera.. Eriol was about to fall asleep before the entusiastic woman was forced down from the stage by a couple of students.  
It was the last number of the concert and Tomoyo was the one who would sing it. Eriol had heard her before, of course, and he knew she had a very beautiful voice.  
Clad in red, Tomoyo took the microphone and started her song. Her soprano soared through the hall and into every heart of every student, leaving them when it was over with a feeling of.. content. She smiled as the applause was given and had problems with getting them to quiet down again.  
"Fellow students." She said, her light voice tingling in Eriol's ears. "The year is at is end and so is my time here at Aoi Secondary School. I was very grateful when I got the offer to sing here for Christmas in my last year. I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Tomoyo smiled widely as she laid down the microphone and stepped off the stage.  
When everyone else was walking out of the auditory, Eriol walked in the opposite direction, hoping to catch Tomoyo.  
He spotted her talking to Sakura and a flustered looking Syaoran.  
"It was absolutely beautiful!" Sakura was exclaiming, starry eyed.

"This time, _I_ filmed _you_, Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo laughed and smiled heartily at them before looking over Syaoran's shoulder and waving at Eriol. "Hiiragizawa-kun! Merry Christmas!"  
She wondered slightly why he was just standing there and smiling his Eriol smile. She shook her head and dragged Sakura and Syaoran over to him. "Did you enjoy the concert?"  
He nodded and glanced over at Syaoran. "Especially my cute descendant and the Clow Card mistress." Syaoran looked murderous. Sakura took hold of his arm before he could jump Eriol. Tomoyo laughed. "You two can't change, can you?"  
Flipping her long hair over her shoulder, Tomoyo excused herself and went to change. "You can go! I have to talk to Yukishiro-sensei about something first!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.  
Sakura stood still as Syaoran started to walk for the entrance. He turned. "Aren't you coming, Sakura?" She shook her head. "I'll wait for Tomoyo, she shouldn't be walking home alone."  
"I can walk her home." Eriol said, even before realizing he'd said it. Puzzled looks was what he got and he shooed them out the auditory door before questions could be asked.  
Some minutes after, Tomoyo came into the hall and stopped abruptly when she saw him. "Didn't you leave with Sakura-chan and Li-kun?"  
"Kinomoto-san was worried about you getting home alone, so I said I could walk you." She smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Hiiragizawa-kun. I appriciate it."  
He held out his arm and she slipped her slender hand around it, giggling slightly.  
"What is it?"  
"It makes me feel we're together. Sakura-chan and Li-kun walk like this constantly." Her words made him attract a faint pink colour to his cheeks. His hands started sweating. What was wrong with him?  
Conversation was causual on their way to the Daidouji residence. Soon, little white snowflakes surrounded them.  
"I love winter." Tomoyo said, inhaling the fresh cold air. "It muffles everything. It's like the world is in harmony with itself. Do you know the feeling, Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
He nodded, smiling slightly at her bright face. Suddenly, Kaho's face came flashing before him. He shook his head and the image was replaced by Tomoyo's face again, only it seemed... older. He was jerked back into reality by Tomoyo's voice asking him if he was alright.  
"Mh." He answered, wondering what that had been. She seemed content on the answer and they turned the corner, letting go of his arm as they did so. "Here it is." She said and unlocked the front gate. "Hiiragizawa-kun, do you want to come in for tea?"  
He shook his head. "No thank you. I'd better head home. Nakuru and Spinel might get worried. They're leaving tomorrow for England and I want to bid them farewell properly before they go."  
Tomoyo looked puzzled. "Are you spending Christmas alone?" He nodded and she cocked her head to the side, like considering something. "Give Akizuki-san and Spinel Sun my best then!"

Eriol departed for his own home just as Tomoyo closed the gate behind her. Neither of the two noticed a tall man peering from around the corner at them.  
"Mistress will not be pleased..."  
The redhead disappeared in a whisp of smoke and Tomoyo got a chill down her back. "What was that...?" She whispered into the darkness before shaking her head and locking herself inside the mansion.  
Her mother wasn't there. She was spending Christmas with Sakura and Tomoyo's great grandfather in his house by the beach. Tomoyo had asked to be excused, wanting to spend Christmas in quiet for a change.  
Now, she regretted it. The mansion was so deserted and it felt kind of creepy. She wished for a smaller house or maybe an apartment by herself, but Sonomi loved the big rooms and Tomoyo and wouldn't let her leave until she finished Secondary School.  
Making herself a cup of tea and curling up in the couch in her room, Tomoyo thought about Eriol and how he would be spending Christmas alone too. Tomoyo bit her lip, having trouble about deciding for or against calling him.  
She let every thought go and picked up the reciever. Starting to dail his number, Tomoyo spotted a face outside her window. She started and wondered how the hell someone could climb up to her room, it was 4 meters above ground level. Tomoyo got out of the couch and walked slowly towards the window where the face had been. She opened it slightly and jumped as she heard Nakuru's angry voice. "IF YOU HAVE NO INTENTION TO SPEAK TO MASTER, DON'T CALL!" Tomoyo still stood with the telephone in her hand and a furious Akizuki Nakuru on the line.  
"I'm sorry, Akizuki-san." Tomoyo apologized herself. "I heard a sound and.. Oh, it's Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."  
"Mistress!" Nakuru squealed on the other end, obviously delighted. "Hold on, I'll get Eriol-sama for you." Tomoyo only had time to thank her before Eriol's voice was the one speaking.  
"Daidouji-san?"  
"Oh, Hiiragizawa-kun! I was wondering... Mother is away this Christmas and I'm feeling watched somehow. I know you're alone this Christmas too and.."  
"You want me to spend it with you?"  
"Well, yes..."  
"Daidouji-san, I'd love too."  
Tomoyo smiled and was just about to thank him before a voice interuppted her train of thought. "I don't think that is a good idea."  
Tomoyo's heart jumped and she spun around to be faced with a redheaded man sitting on her couch were she had been. He was very handsome and Tomoyo felt herself flush, realizing she was only wearing a yukata.  
"Who are you?" She enquired, her mother's authority kicking in. "And what the hell are you doing in my house?"  
The man rose and walked over to her, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to face him. "Who am I is none of your business, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo stared fiercly into his eyes in protest. "It is when you're in my house."  
"That is because I've come to get you." He smiled a mysterious smile that seemed to paralyze Tomoyo and he took the reciever from her hand and hung up on Eriol.  
"G-get me?" Tomoyo echoed. "Were to?"  
"To my mistress. She looks a lot like you. There's no wonder he shows interest." The redhead smirked before grabbing Tomoyo's wrist. He held her close to his chest and in a whisp of smoke, similar to the one that had appeared outside 20 minutes ago, they were gone.

In another mansion, not very far away, Eriol was hurrily dressing himself in his coat. He was worried about Tomoyo. It wasn't like her to just hang up without a "Goodbye" or "Take care" first.  
And Eriol thought he'd heard a male's voice in the background. And in some way, he found that frustrating.

  
  
  
**More Rants:** That's it for the first chapter, know it's short, sorry. And I know it's taken forever to get it out, but I've had school... Wish I didn't... Oh well, review! 


	3. Chapter 2; Konayuki

_For Din, because she's moving away this summer. Please visit often!_

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: G, so far  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Chapter title meaning: Powdered Snow  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp and various other Japanese companies. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.  
The song Tomoyo Yoru sings is "Dearest", the I My Me! Strawberry Eggs opening theme. Hitomi Mieno has the original vocals, but I don't know who composed it. Anyway, it's not mine.

Nayru's Rants: Aw, I fell in love with Kit's story "A Cappella" after reading it yesterday and got inspired to write more. Thank you Kit! (Like you'll be reading this..)  
Actually, I got inspired to do a doujinshi of her fic too (I've designed the school uniforms for Clef Academy), but I wonder if I'll ever get to drawing the thing.. I don't have much time on my hands these days..(And there's also the fact that I need her permission... ^^;;)  
Whenever somethings in "_italics_" like this, it means they're singing. Just wanted to clear that up.

  
  
**_Chapter Two; Konayuki_**

  
  
Tomoyo, wrapped carefully in white silk sheets, woke up in an enourmous bed. She sat bolt upright, wondering where she was. The last thing she could remember was a man with red hair. But who was he?

Tomoyo stepped out of the bed, feeling the ice cold marble under her small feet. Shivering slightly, she observed the room. It was large, and very.. in order. The walls, floor and ceiling was of white marble, the bed of red mahogany decorated with black ebony. There was mainly red mahogany furniture in the room except a small table on the other side of the bed of where she had been sleeping. She ran her fingers over it, finding it dusty. Tomoyo wrote her name in the dust, giggling slightly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to clean everywhere yet." She turned abruptly. "But I see you find it amusing so I assume you don't mind."

The man with the red hair had been poised in the doorframe and was now walking over to her, holding a yellow dress over his right arm. "My name is Kurage and this is my mistress' residence. Please, put on this or you'll be cold."

Tomoyo snatched the dress from him, glaring as she did so. It was of soft cotton and she was about to put it on before pausing. "Are you going to watch?"

"Will that be a problem, Daidouji-san?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and attemted to push him in the direction of the door, but that wasn't as easy as she had hoped. Kurage appeared to be quite muscular and stood his ground.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I was told not to leave you after you woke up."

"And I've been told not to undress in front of complete strangers. Speaking of undressing..." Tomoyo looked down over herself, only now realising she was naked under the sheets. "It was you who put me to bed yesterday, wasn't it?"

Kurage nodded, not understanding where this was going. "Yes, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo visibly paled. "Then it was you who.. who.. oh god." She then suddenly turned bright red. "Hentai!" She screamed and pushed Kurage again, this time taking him off his guard and making him stumble.

"Miss, I don't know what you assume I've been doing to you, but this is originally my room and-"

Tomoyo's face went back to white. "Y-you.. slept here tonight?"

"Yes, as I was saying-" Tomoyo reached out and covered his mouth with her left hand, her other one pressed against his chest, ready to push. "We were just sleeping, right?" Kurage nodded, not being able to speak.

Tomoyo let out a breath and relaxed, letting her grip on him go. "Then, get out, I want to change alone."

"But..."

"Not buts. You can guard me or whatever outside the door, but I'm not changing in front of _you_." Tomoyo flung her hair over her shoulder and pointed to the door. "The exit's that way."

Kurage shook his head, turned and walked right through the wall. Tomoyo blinked, then felt the marble where he had disappeared. It was as cold and firm as the floor. Kurage's voice came drifting from the other side. He was singing.

"_I loved that song on the old tape. Little scratches, a faded title...A blurry dawn...._"

Tomoyo had to give it to him, he had quite a nice voice.  
She changed hurrily, not sure how much time she'd get. The yellow dress fitted her perfectly. She wondered how Kurage knew her exact size, but didn't want to think about it.

Knocking on the marble from where the song was heard, Tomoyo called. "I'm finished."

He entered the room almost at once. But not through the wall.

"So, you know how to use the door like normal people." Tomoyo commented, but there was no reaction. Kurage walked over to the large blood red drapes at one side of the room and pulled a rope at the right side. Great windows appeared, with a balcony outside.

"This room will be yours from now on. Faia-san and Aisu-san have tidied up a room for me next to yours so I can keep an eye on you. The mistress wants to see you tomorrow." And with no other word, Kurage left her alone.

Tomoyo found out rather quickly that she couldn't escape by jumping off the balcony, unless she wanted to escape from life, for it was 40 feet above ground. The door was locked and she couldn't walk through solid walls like Kurage. Sighing slightly, she seated herself on the bed and wondered what she would do all day, since she couldn't leave the room.

  
  
"She wasn't there."

"What do you mean, she wasn't there?"

"I mean, no one opened the door, therefore, Tomoyo wasn't there."

"But, she was there when he talked to her on the phone, right? She had to have been there."

Nakuru was trying to explain to Spinel what had happened when Eriol and herself had went to check on Tomoyo. But, once again, she was convinced the little black Kero look-a-like had nothing but mushed potatoes in his head.

"That was why we went to check on her, you idiot! Tomoyo just hung up! Eriol seems to think there was someone there with her and that's she've been kidnapped." Nakuru rolled her eyes. "He fretted about it all the way there, and now he won't come out of the music room."

They could hear Faure's "Sicilienne" being played beautifully through the door, even though Eriol had only practiced the violin for a few years. It was very soothing to listen too, but after hearing it 5 times in a row, Spinel and Nakuru got the hint he was thinking about something else than rehearsing.

They nodded to eachother and Nakuru knocked on the door before opening it. "Eriol-sama?"

He turned, the violin still under his chin. He smiled a weak smile before putting it down and holding it by his side. "What is it, Nakuru?"

"Maybe you should call Sakura-chan?" Spinel tried carefully. "She would want to know if there's something wrong with Tomoyo..."

"Yes, of course. Give me a minute, would you?"

They closed the door after them and Nakuru shook her head disapprovingly. "He's not himself. The Eriol I know would think tacticly and call Sakura-chan at once." Spinel had to agree.

  
  
"So you're saying Tomoyo just hung up on you and there was a male there?" Repeated Kinomoto Sakura's voice on the other side of the phone. "And know she's missing?"

Eriol confirmed it. "It thought you might know who it is?"

"Well, I have no idea. Tomoyo hasn't been very social around boys lately since her break up with Akito-san. It could have been Kensuke-san, but he's in Osaka for Christmas. I'll try going over tomorrow, I was going to anyway, and I'll see if she's there, ok?"

"OK." Eriol replied, trying not to sound to grateful. He could practicly hear Sakura smirk on the other end.

"Bye then. I'll phone you after I've been over at Tomoyo's."

Eriol thanked and hung up. He _was_ worried about Daidouji, more than he liked, anyway, and didn't want any harm to come to her. "She's going over to Daidouji-san's tomorrow and she'll contact me later." he explained to his Guardians. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning. Oh and Nakuru... Don't stuff Spinel full of candy tonight. I don't want him hung over tomorrow."

Spinel stuck his tounge out at Nakuru who pouted, but didn't object.

  
  
"_There will be a blue sky before the end of the rainy season...  
Just one step easier. My Heart fluttered._"

Tomoyo awoke, finding the sky outside bleaked with a shimmering red, rising slowly and soon the sun cast her first rays of light over the white landscape outside, glittering in the white snow.  
But it was not this what had woken her, she soon figured out. It was a voice from somewhere in the marble mansion. A beautiful voice, drifting through the halls and finding it's way to Tomoyo's room.

"_This year as well. Summer will come soon after.  
And the town and the people show their joyful feelings.  
Speaking of myself. I still remember you..._"

Intrigued by it's enchantment, Tomoyo got up and found a new dress for her use on the table by her bed. It was vivid amber and quite beautiful. She slipped it on and tried the door. To her amazement, it was open.

"_A new wind blows in this town now...  
I felt slightly anxious. So I hugged you a long time...  
I want to grant your wish and stay with you. Even if for only a day..._" 

Outside stood Kurage. He didn't say a word, just smiled and pointed down the hallway. Tomoyo, curious as she was, walked silently in his appointed direction, following the voice.

"_While still having the heart of a boy, he became a man.  
Even though we can't return to that day we met..._

If I close my eyes. I can see your smiling face.  
Could it be that you're still singing that favourite song?  
I can still hear that gentle voice and melody.  
Puring times of sadness  
I will remember you."

Tomoyo entered a room, decorated in offwhite tiles and engraved lilies in the pure white marble. It was large and on the walls someone had placed torches. There was a large table and chairs around it, covered in spider's web and dust, looking as if someone usually used it to throw big parties, but had left it long ago.

Tomoyo's eyes travelled over the big heavy chests placed on random around the room, probably holding big white table clots or silver ware for the big celebrations. There were also multiple portraits on the walls, mostly of women, and every long forgot person had his or hers own name ingraved under their reflection, as if yelling out "I've lived and this was who I was! Don't forget me..."

Tomoyo felt sad all of the sudden, feeling as she'd stepped 500 years back in time and stuffed into a room with so much history it could muffle your whole existance.

Again, the voice was heard. And Tomoyo's eyes fell on a woman in the far end of the room, standing by a piano played by a servant. She was wearing a long strapless dress and singing out her heart for the whole world [or so it seemed to Tomoyo] to hear.

Not having the heart to interrupt the song, Tomoyo listened to the end.

"_As time passed. I began to hate myself...  
As someone was hurt... by those right words of rebuke  
That habit of weakness. For any small reason...  
Please scold me for trying run away.  
The melody the two of us were singing..._

You can hear me humming it still..  
I cried for an hour when I couldn't see you anymore.

I send the sounds of my piano over the oceans...  
As I play for you to listen...  
And when I play that phrase of refrain  
My chest grows heavy yet still I play on...

The reason when we met... those vivid passing memories...  
I may be lost and confused about the future, but...

I will not forget you.

While still having the heart of a boy. He became a man.  
Even though we can't return to that day we met...

If I close my eyes. I can see your smiling face.  
Could it be that you're still singing that favourite song?  
I can still hear that gentle voice and melody.  
Puring times of sadness

I will remember you.

I send the sounds of my piano over the oceans..  
As I play for you to listen..

And when I play that phrase of refrain  
My chest grows heavy yet still I play on...  
The reason when we met... those vivid passing memories...  
I may be lost and confused about the future, but...

I will not forget you.

I will not forget you."

Tomoyo started clapping, making the woman turn her head and Tomoyo suddenly stopped. She stared for several seconds, completely forgetting her manners, before shaking her head and smiling politely.

"Hello." The woman said, taking steps towards Tomoyo. Again, she was marvelled over the looks of the woman, because she was an excact replicant of Mizuki Kaho, with exceptions of skin and hair colour.

Tomoyo watched as she flung her completely jet black hair over her shoulder before stopping before Tomoyo.

"My name is Awai Neu and I'm the owner of the White Marble Castle as it is nicknamed. I understand you have relations with one Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

Tomoyo could do nothing but nod, confused why this was relevant.

"You are Daidouji Tomoyo?"

"Hai, Awai-san."

"Please, call me Neu." The woman smiled brightly and Tomoyo smiled back before trying to get something out of the Neu.

"Neu-san, why am I here?"

"You'll see. Come, sing with me."

Tomoyo agreed, thinking she'd rather sing than spending more time in her room. And she felt at peace, somehow.

  
  
In Tomoeda, however, things were different. After Sakura had reported there were no one at the Daidouji residence, she, Syaoran and Eriol were in uproar, trying to figure out where Tomoyo might be. They had called their whole home room, but no luck. Tomoyo was missing.

Outside the music room of Hiiragizawa mansion, Nakuru and Spinel again stood, listening to the chatter of the three 18 year olds inside.

"I don't think I want to leave this Christmas." Nakuru stated. Spinel once again, had to agree.

  
  
The Rants of Nayru: Well, that's it for now. I have to say, I'm pretty happy about this chapter. =) Review, please. =) 


	4. Chapter 3; Tobira wo Akete

_To Siri, who's in France._

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: G, so far  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Chapter title meaning: Open the door  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp and various other Japanese companies. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.

Nayru's Rants: No rant, really.. I finished my mid-term exams, though. Guess I should be happy about that.  
Nakuru might be spoken off as male and female, when it's different points of view. Eriol and Spinel sees Ruby Moon as a "he", while Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and everybody else calls Nakuru a "she".

**WARNING:** This chapter contains some mild yuri between Tomoyo and Neu. If you're uncomfortable with that, don't read.

  
  
**_Chapter Three; Tobira wo Akete_**

  
  
"_And there you will see.. your very own wonderland..._" Tomoyo finished, glancing at Neu, who beamed back. They had been singing all day long and Tomoyo's voice was raspy and she was tired herself. But Neu never seemed to tire and Tomoyo was impressed over her love for music. To Tomoyo, it seemed Neu thought music was everything. She could understand the love, but not why. She didn't want to ask either, afraid to anger her hostess. No, kidnapper, Tomoyo had to remind herself.

But Tomoyo hadn't thought that thought since the last time she had seen Kurage. She just sang. Duets upon duets. And some solo, for Neu wanted to hear just what Tomoyo's voice sounded like. Tomoyo didn't mind. She hadn't spared anyone back in Tomoeda, not even Sakura, a thought since sunrise that day and now the sun was setting.

"Nee, Tomoyo-chan, aren't you hungry?" And Tomoyo really felt like this really was Mizuki Kaho, her math teacher in grade school, and not a woman she had met just hours before.

Tomoyo nodded and her stomach growled, as if to confirm her hunger. Neu laughed a pearly laughter. Tomoyo had to laugh too. They exited the large room, Tomoyo following Neu and the pianist down halls until they finally came to the kitchen were Neu seated herself by the bench and at once, servants came with food.

Tomoyo wondered why Neu seemed so close to her servants, yet so closed herself. It was like they respected her and loved her, but still feared her. But as her bowl was filled with rice and the chicken stood in front of her, she forgot, and ate to her hearts content.

  
  
"You say you felt a magical aura there?" Nakuru, who had now been invited inside with Spinel, instead of eavesdropping outside, and joined the party, asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "But I'd never felt it before. It felt.. old, though. As old as Eriol-kun when he's playing Clow Reed."

Syaoran smirked at Eriol who glared back. "So, she's likely been taken by someone with magic then." Spinel concluded.

"Well..." Sakura began. "We don't really know if she's been kidnapped. It's not like there's a ransom note or any sign of struggle. But since this has to do with magic, I don't think we should contact the police just yet."

"Agreed." Came in unison from Syaoran and Eriol. Now it was Eriol's turn to smirk.

"Can you think of anyone non-magical beings who would hurt Tomoyo, Sakura-chan?"

"No. Well, there's all the idiot boys she's turned down, but they wouldn't have the brains. Or the guts. And they're not evil, whatever Chiharu might say." Eriol suddenly had an image of Tomoyo turning down boy after boy and them getting red-eyed before Chiharu chased them off. He shook his head and returned to the conversation.

"Then the magical aura you felt is our only clue. Do you have a key to her house, Sakura-chan? Or do you know of someone who has?"

Sakura shook her head. "The only one I can think of is Sonomi-san or the head maid, but they're both away for the holidays. We don't have to enter the house. I felt the aura outside too."

"Then that's were we'll go." Syaoran stood up and so did Nakuru. Spinel almost zoomed out of the door, if not for the fact that his master and Sakura was sitting still. "Aren't you coming?"

Eriol nodded and stood up too, Sakura halting a bit before walking out of the door, leading the little group. "Where do you think you're going without me?!" Came the voice that made them all jump. Out of Sakura's bag came Kero flying, glaring at them. "I'm worried about Tomoyo too."

  
  
"Can you feel it?" Sakura asked. "I do. It's faint, but there."

Eriol could feel it alright. He'd felt it before, he knew that, but whom did it belong too? Searching his half of Clow's soul, he stood silent, Syaoran, Sakura, Kero, Spinel and Nakuru in a circle around him.

"Well?" He could hear Syaoran say impatiantly and Sakura saying "Don't rush him, he's trying."

Then it painfully hit him. Two people swam into view. Eriol winced, remembering.

  
_"But Clow-sama..." A girl was saying, her dark hair spilling down her bare shoulders and onto the white sheets._

Clow turned, smiling at her. But it wasn't heartily. It was more off pity than anything. "No buts. Neu-chan, don't go changing all the time." He sat beside her on the bed, holding her tight. "You know why, don't you? I couldn't help your sister. She mistook my intentions and got deeper in that I thought was possible."

Neu nodded and laid down. "I'm sorry." And she was crying. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You couldn't help it." Clow let go of her and stood up again, walking over to a dresser and taking out a piece of clothing. "Here. Put this on. Your sister wouldn't want to find you here like this."

She nodded and slipped the shirt over her head. As she turned to leave, her face could be seen, her cheeks wet with tears and red puffs under her eyes.

"I-">>

  
  
Eriol jerked back into reality, his eyes darkening.

"I think I know who took Daidouji-san." He heard himself say. "Yuu Kurage, one of the guardians of Yoru Tomoyo."

"Yoru Tomoyo?" Echoed Sakura, puzzled. "As in "dark"?"

Eriol nodded. "It was Clow's fault." He shook his head and tried to explain. "Yoru Tomoyo was a student of Clow Reed. It was Clow who gave Tomoyo her name, "peaceful world". Her real name is Yoru Uen."

"Devious.." Syaoran said.

"Excactly. It was her foster parents who gave her that name. They never loved her. But Clow helped her find her real family. Her parents was long gone, but she had a living sister, Awai Neu. It appeared that her parents had known were she was for so long, but couldn't do anything, for they were blackmailed. They had watched as she grew up under her evil foster parents and grieved for her."

"But why would Yoru Uen kidnap Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru sounded horrified.

Eriol looked at him and thought about that for a while before answering his guardian. "I don't know. But let me finish the story. Can we go somewhere else? Yuu Kurage's aura freaks me out."

Sakura nodded. "My house. Then Yue-san can join in too. And Touya, if I can't manage to keep him away."

  
  
30 minutes later, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Ruby Moon, Yue and Touya was seated around Sakura's kitchen table. Spinel Sun and Kero were in their true forms, by their masters side.

After explaining everything to Yue and Touya, Eriol continued his story. "Uen's sister had been named Neu, the complete oposite of her sister's name, and Awai, meaning light, for her last name. She was shocked to find out she had a sister, but loved Uen dearly. Uen, not used to being loved, did everything to please her sister. She wanted them just to be happy, she told Clow that many times."

"I remember her." Yue said darkly. "She was the one who fell in love with him."

Upon the shocked expressions on Sakura and Syaoran's face, Eriol nodded. "That is true, but he felt nothing but master-student relations for her. At least I think so. There's a gap in his memory somewhere, it's like he's earased his feelings for that period. Anyway, Uen started studieing dark branches of magic and got deeper into it than Clow thought possible. When he found out, it was too late, Uen was sealed in a small crystal, by her own power. This was right after she had told him she loved him, but got turned down."

Eriol paused. "Here, there's also lost parts. But if I-" He corrected himself. "Clow remember correctly, Awai Neu also fell in love with Clow, after trying to seduce him, then kill him, for she blamed him for her sister's prison. But he was so caring to her, that she found herself saying "I love you.", instead."

"Sounds like Clow was a bit of a womanizer." Touya said and Yue glared at him. Eriol felt sorry for Yue. He knew of his love for Clow, but couldn't do anything about it.

"But I still don't know why they would want Daidouji-san."

"There's only one way to find out then." Sakura said. "Find Uen. Eriol-kun, do you have any idea how we may locate her?"

Eriol shook his head slowly. "Wait. Uen made a castle for her enjoyment before she was sealed. It's called the White Marble Castle."

"What?"

"The White Marble Castle."

"I know where that is!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's for college field trips. The history department! Touya's been there lots and lots! He even brought me along one time!"

Sakura really could amaze you. She was as naîve as a ten year old, and still, she could surprise just when you needed it.

  
  
"Neu-san..."

"Hm?" Neu lifted her head from her tea cup to look at Tomoyo and smiled. "What is it?"

"Why am I here?" Tomoyo repeated her question from the previous morning. The time had long past midnight, and Neu and Tomoyo had sat up in Neu's bedroom, talking as if they were old friends catching up after years apart. It only came to Tomoyo now that it was she who had talked, and not the black-haired woman. It was she who had spilled out her life story and she hadn't gotten anything out of the other woman. She, at least, wanted answer to this.

"Well, how can I explain?" Neu sighed. "I love Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Tomoyo didn't know what she was expecting, but it was certaintly not this. "How.." She paused. "Nice for you. But what does it have to do with me?"

"He loves you." Tomoyo gaped. Hiiragizawa-kun did what? "He might not realise it yet, but he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Oh, yes he does. Like I said, he might not realise it, but he does. Or he will. But I have one question for you. Will you answer it?"

Tomoyo nodded, very confused.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Tomoyo exclaimed, eyes bugged out. "No, I love-" and then she stopped. She couldn't bear herself to say 'Sakura-chan'.

"You love the Clow Card Mistress." Neu smiled.

"How did you know?"

"I can tell. The way you look at her."

"The way I-. Neu-san, have you been watching me?"

"Yes. Well, Kurage has. And he's given me his visions. I'm sorry for spying on you, Tomoyo-chan, but I needed to know what your relationship with C- Eriol-sama was."

Neu sipped her tea. "Tomoyo, I need your help. I need you to talk to Eriol-sama."

"Well, I-" Tomoyo began, she didn't like were this was going.

"If you do that for me..." Neu said, arching closer to Tomoyo. She was so near, Tomoyo could breath in her mixture of lavendel perfume and of something very... old. "I can make Sakura love you."

Tomoyo stood up abruptly. "No. You can't make someone love you."

"Yes you can." Neu said and this time, Tomoyo saw something hard in her face and she was unable to move. Neu dragged Tomoyo down on her bed and climbed over her. "You're so beautiful." Tomoyo was paralyzed as Neu started kissing her neck. What extreme change had come over the woman who had been so caring and loving the whole previous day? What had come over the woman who had sang with her?

As Neu ripped open Tomoyo's dress, the ebony haired 18 year old passed out.

  
  
Ranting, ranting, ranting: As I said, _mild_ yuri. Can't call it shoujo ai, for there is no love involved... Anyway, review! 


	5. Chapter 4; Issho no Utao

_To Eriol-sama, for it is his birthday on the 23rd of March._

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: Shrunk to PG-13 after the last chapter  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Chapter title meaning: Let's Sing Together  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp and various other Japanese companies. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.  
The song Kero-chan sings is "Issho no Utao", his own image song actually. =) Nanase Ohkawa(yes, i know! The leader of CLAMP!) has written the lyrics and composed the text.

Nayru's Rants: Joho, I've reached the fourth chapter already! *glee* Nyaaaaaaa~

Parts in > are flashbacks

  
  
**_Chapter Four; Issho no Utao_**

  
  
The door creaked open and an auburn haired girl tip-toed inside a large hall. After her, five other people and two small.. things, that looked like stuffed animals entered.

"Sakura-chan." Said one of them, making everyone jump and turn to glare at him. He ignored them. "There's no need to be quiet, I'm telling you, there's no one here. My whole home room went here yesterday and it was deserted."

"Kinomoto-san," Another one said, as calm as Kinomoto couldn't be for all he wanted. "If Uen is here, she has been sure to seal off the rooms she's using so that no one can enter them, or, she has most likely cast illusions over them, so that you think there's nothing there. And I sense magic. You, of all people, should feel this. Your powers are returning."

Touya glared at Eriol, but didn't retort. Yue glanced knowingly at him before turning to appearntly thin air. "Nadeshiko-san, can you sense anything?"

"What, mother came with us?" Sakura said, puzzled, causing Yue, Eriol, Syaoran, Ruby Moon, Kero, Spinel and Touya to nod. "How come I'm the only one who can't see her?" She wailed, stomping her foot on the ground.

Eriol sighed and turned to the same spot Yue was staring at. "Nadeshiko-san, I know it's tiring, but can you materialize so that Sakura-chan can see you?" And out of thin air, a form of the 27 year old mother of Touya and Sakura came, making Sakura brighten up. "Mother!" She exclaimed, and attempted to hug her, but when right through. Nadeshiko giggled.

::I'm still a ghost, Sakura-chan.::

"Yeah, yeah, I know...." She pouted before remembering why they really were there. "So, I can feel the aura I felt back in Tomoeda, but it's like it's muffled."

Eriol nodded. "That was what I was expecting. Uen has likely cast illusions over the whole castle, so that we're surrounded in her magic, though it is inside her illusion."

"Eriol-sama, can you break the spell?" Ruby Moon said, touching the cold white marble of the wall.

He shook his head. "She's put up wards, so it will not break until she perish or is sealed away again, but I can try to create a gap so that we'll be able to enter her demension. I need your help for this." He turned to the four guardians, who all nodded.

"Suppi, Kero, transform." Ruby Moon said. Spinel glared at her, but turned into his true form along with Cerberus.

"I need your help too, Sakura-chan, Kinomoto-san, Nadeshiko-san."

::Just tell me how I can help, Hiiragizawa-kun::

"What can you see?"

::Well, the hallway down there is lit up by torches, but there is no one in sight. Wait, I hear music. There's a person on the other side of the wall, but he appears to be playing the piano. And there's a woman... singing. It's such a sad song...::

"Thank you." Eriol smiled.

"Hiiragizawa, what can I do?" Touya looked impatient. "I gave all my powers to Sakura-chan, remember?"

"I said, your power is returning. After all, you can see Nadeshiko-san. I need you to draw something on the floor. Find the spot where you feel most unguarded at."

Touya huffed, thinking this was ridiculous, but walked around the hall. He stopped at times, then shook his head and continued the search.

"Sakura-chan, after Kinomoto-san finds the gate, I need you to place the Sakura Cards in a circle at that spot." Sakura nodded, she picked out her deck of cards and walked after her brother, annoying him the most she could on his search.

::How cute.:: Nadeshiko commented, getting a glare from her son and she stuck her tounge at him, giggling as he glared harder.

"Here!" Touya finally exclaimed, after about 10 more minutes of pacing back and forth the hall, his companions getting impatient with him. The place he had chosen was right between a large dusty flower pot and a mahogany door.

Eriol joined him and Sakura in three quick strides and examined the spot. He nodded and Sakura bent down and started putting The Dark in front of Eriol's feet. He shook his head. "No. A circle in the air. Like when they're trying to protect you."

"Ah." Sakura picked up the card and placed it in front of her chest, then, she carefully placed the remaning 51 cards around it in a circle. They hung in mid air.

"Kinomoto-san. Can you try drawing the Clow sign on the floor here?"

Touya looked at the floor. "I can try, but I need at least 15 minutes. Can we wait that long?"

"Hai. Nadeshiko-san, could you tell me if there is people approaching?"

::At your service, oh great sorcerer.:: Nadeshiko said, giggling again, a bright smile plastered on her face.

After five minutes of waiting, Cerberus got sick of it and popped back into his false form. He started on a tune that he had long forgotten and soon, Spinel joined in. Well, on the parts he knew anyway.

  
_"It's gonna be really nice out right from the morning on  
I'll go greet the sun   
I feel like something good's gonna happen  
There's no reason why, but don't worry"_

"Kero-chan! Stop it, you're giving me a head-ache!" Sakura complained, giving her small guardian a glare. She was trying to do her math homework, but Kero wouldn't let her. He had just finished his fighting game and was very happy about it. Smirking slightly, he continued to sing.

"If something bad happens,  
Be sure to call me! I'll come as soon as possible  
No matter what pinch you find yourself in, I'll guard you"

"KERO-CHAN! STOP IT!" Sakura shouted and took him by his neck and dragged him into the bathroom.

"You just wanna drag me along?! How rude-!!"

Sakura let the water run and stuffed Kero under it, who starting spluttering and squirming. "Will you stop now?" Sakura asked after holding him there for 2 minutes. Kero nodded and she carried him back into her room. He grinned evilly and continued his song.

"Life isn't always lucky, but   
if you keep at it with a smile, it'll work out  
If you make a glum face, it will turn away happiness  
So that tomorrow will be a nice day too,  
Let's sing together"

Sakura sighed and turned around in her chair. "**Please** stop, Kero-chan."

"There is no endless rain  
And there is no endless night  
The next day something happens to make you feel like crying  
will also be full of things that make you smile."

Sang Kero as he was chased around the room by his mistress. But everytime she almost caught him, he slipped away, either between her legs or over her head. Sakura became more and more frustrated.

"And yet when you aren't feeling very cheerful  
Call me! I'll come as soon as possible  
I am your friend always."

Sakura laughed sarcasticly. "Now there's an overstatement."

"I'm unreliable?! Oh shut up-!"

Sakura giggled, pleased she got to him, but then, he just continued his song and she knew it was to annoy her further. She opened her bedroom door and screamed "ONI-CHAN!!!!!!"

"Happiness is something to search for yourself   
but if you keep looking ahead, and keep at it, it'll be all right  
Because I'm sure good things lie ahead  
so that we can smile again tomorrow,  
Let's smile together."

Touya entered, looking murderous. "What's this about?" Then he spotted Kero, flying in mid air, singing his heart out. "Oh, it's just the stuffed animal." Kero transformed into his true form at once and leaped on top of Touya, baring his teeth.

"Who's a stuffed animal?!  
I'm the guardian beast of the seal, Cerberus---!"

Touya fended him off and Kero turned back. "Might as well please him, Sakura-chan." He said, sighing slightly and began singing with Kero.

"Life isn't always just lucky, but  
if you keep at it with a smile, it'll work out  
If you make a glum face, it will turn away happiness  
So that tomorrow will be a nice day too..."

Sakura looked at her brother with newfound puzzlement. Didn't Touya hate Kero? Pulling her shoulder, Sakura joined in on their dance and sang the last refrain together with the duet.

"Happiness is something to search for yourself  
but if you keep looking ahead, and keep at it, it'll be all right  
Because I'm sure good things lie ahead  
so that we can smile again tomorrow,  
Let's smile together."

They all ended up on Sakura's floor, giggling, chuckling and Sakura was sure she could hear Kero oinking. They were interrupted by Tomoyo in the window, holding a camcorder and exclaiming. "Sugoi!">>

  
"I remember that!" Sakura exclaimed after Spinel and Kero finished. "It was just after Syaoran and Meilin left for Hong Kong and Eriol left for England. I was feeling bummed about it.. Kero, you knew, didn't you?"

Her guardian nodded truimphantly and smirked at Yue, then popped back into his true form. "And this is one of my reasons for wanting Tomoyo back. She keeps our memories. Well, she also makes one hell of a chocolate cake..." and he was wacked over the head by Sakura.

"There, finished." Touya said, standing up. The eight admired Touya's work and Eriol patted Touya's back. "Good work. It's a perfect replicant."

Sakura beamed at her big brother.

"OK, Sakura, stand in the middle of the circle of Sakura Cards." She did so. "Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Cerberus, stand facing Sakura-chan in each parts outside the circle. Nadeshiko-san, hover over Sakura-chan. Kinomoto-senpai, stand in between Yue and Ruby Moon. Xiao Lang, join Sakura in the circle. I'll stand.. here." Eriol positioned himself behind Sakura and Syaoran and started chanting.

The Clow on the ground started glowing and the wall behind Eriol flickered, but then turned back into solid marble. Eriol continued chanting and motioned for Syaoran and Sakura to join in. Soon, they were all chanting and the white marble wall behind Eriol flickered before vanishing completely and revealing a long hallway, lit up by torches.

"Nadeshiko-san, Kinomoto-senpai, walk through." Eriol demanded, still chanting. They did so, Nadeshiko's magnificent wings followed by Yue's and Ruby Moon's, then came Cerberus and Spinel Sun. At last, Sakura and Syaoran entered through the hole.

Eriol flung himself after them, just after the Sakura Cards had followed their mistress. Seconds later, the wall they had used as a gate, turned into a looking-glass, reflecting the room outside.

"That was.. too easy." Touya remarked.

"We're not done yet, Kinomoto-senpai." Eriol retorted. "Nadeshiko-san, you should ease up on your visibility, we need someone unspotted."

Soon, Nadeshiko's image faded. Touya yelped. "Were did she go? I can't see her anymore!"

"She's still there, but I'm the only one who can see her, Kinomoto-san. I asked her to do her best without dissappearing completely."

Sakura looked gleefull that she wasn't the only one who couldn't see her mother, but brushed that thought away quickly. "Well, should we get going and save Tomoyo-chan, then?"

Syaoran nodded and took Sakura's hand. Touya hurried after them. The four guardians returned to their false forms before following, well, with the exception of Yue.

Eriol looked up at Nadeshiko. ::This might not prove to be as easy as they're thinking, Eriol-kun.::

"I know." Eriol said, his eyes darkening. "I know." Then, he and Nadeshiko sped up after the rest of them and were gone along another hallway, leaving only two shimmering ruby eyes in the corner of the hall.

A small red creature, looking much like Kero and Spinel stepped out of the darkness and squinted it's eyes before turning down another hallway.

  
  
Nayru is ranting again... Wow.. I finished that quick. ^^ I've been writing all day.. Sorry, there weren't any Tomoyo in it, but... I'll try to center the next chapter on her! Now, minna, review! Onegai!(I'm pathetic aren't I?)


	6. Chapter 5; Namida

_To Wulfen, for he's reading this.(You are, right? ^^)_

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Chapter title meaning: Tears  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp and various other Japanese companies. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.

**Nayru's Rants:** Hello again. =) I just want to explain some names..  
Yuu translates here to "Possession", thought it can mean a number of other things, including "gift", "evening" and "help". It can even mean "To do up hair, to braid". *giggle* I only thought about that after I chose his name.  
Kurage will be "Jellyfish", so his whole name would mean "Jellyfish Possession". Doesn't make sense, does it?  
Then we have Suta Safaia, who's introduced in this chapter. It means "Star Sapphire". I know, Suta-chan is red, but since Kurage's name is water related, I decided to give Suta something to do with blue. And, Neu appears to love blood red, but I needed variation, so I made the plushie ruby red.  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

  
  
**_Chapter Five; Namida_**

  
  
"Mistress." Awai Neu waved her hand and smiled, even though Yuu Kurage could not see. She was sitting in a large chair by her bed, watching the sleeping form of Daidouji Tomoyo. Neu had watched Tomoyo's chest rise as she inhaled the sweet fragrance of lavendel perfume, sprayed carelessly on the blood red silk sheets for quite some time now and Kurage had been standing there for a fair amount of that time.

In her sleep, tears had managed to sprout from Tomoyo's eyes and ran down her pale cheeks, then getting lost in her incredibly long ebony hair. Before long, the texture of the blanket covering Tomoyo had turned wet and she turned uncomfortably.

"Kurage.. Change the blanket."

Kurage nodded and went to find another one in the dresser across the room. He tugged slightly at Tomoyo's blanket, before slipping it off her naked body. Tucking the blanket around her, Kurage spoke again.

"Mistress, Suta-chan requests an audience. Can I let her in?"

"Hai." Neu answered, not shifting her head. She heard Kurage open the door and the angry voice of her other guardian.

"Honestly, I shouldn't have to ask for audiences! You're not the only guardian, you know!" Suta Safaia, her ruby red small plushie, zoomed in front of her face and settled against the sheets of the bed.

"Mistress U- Neu-sama, I have something to report. I was patrolling the halls closest to the exit and-" She turned to glare at Kurage who had snorted and emitted a small cough that sounded like "sleeping". Kurage smiled angelic at her and "Suta-chan", a nickname given by Kurage, not much appreciated, returned to explain to Neu.

"I saw a boy. At first, I thought it was one of your servants, but he seemed to be talking to mid-air and then I spotted his face. He reminded me much of Hiiragizawa Eriol, whom you asked me to look after."

_This_ made some change in Neu. She jerked her head away from Tomoyo's sleeping form and stood up abruptly. "So he's really trying to rescue her. I should've known." She strode over to her bedroom door. "Kurage, Safaia, come with me. We have some sorcerer to find."

As the door closed behind them, Tomoyo slid her eyes open, her heavy lashes casting shadows over her eyes. Hiiragizawa was there?

  
  
Neu stepped into the hall and closed the door securely behind her. She passed her palm over her face and Kurage smiled. "You too have two forms."

"Oh shut up." Neu retorted. "I only stole my late sister's looks so that Tomoyo-chan wouldn't get shocked at seeing a perfect replica of herself. You know that perfectly well."

"Well, Uen-sama, you pulled that off quite excellent." Suta beamed at her mistress and only got a glare back. "Suck-up" Kurage whispered and Suta stuck her tounge out at him.

"Don't change into your true forms until I say so, I don't want anyone, even the servants, to see you like you really are." Kurage and Suta nodded before following their mistress down the hall.

  
  
_"Stop it at once, Tomoyo-chan, I don't want you getting hurt." The girl laughed a cruel laugh, one Clow never had heard before, before putting her finger under his chin._

"To late for that, my dear Clow-sama. **You** have managed that already. And you're going to pay for it." She paused as she eyed Cerberus at Clow's right side and Yue at Clow's left. "I think I'll be starting with them." She pointed softly at both of the guardians and instantly, her nails shot out and became ropes. Nooses sprang out of nowhere and sneaked their way up Yue and Cerberus' legs, binding them against the wall behind Clow.

"And you will hurt my sister too... I know you will. I have seen her change lately. She's becoming more and more infuated with you. I'll not let her have heartache like you led upon me."

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Came the angry shout. "I was born to be Yoru Uen, not Yoru Tomoyo. You tried to change fate, but couldn't. I was born to do this, to kill you." Her eyes blazed, a hint of sadness behind them. "Peaceful world... That's to ironic. And then, my birth parents named her "Neu". Like that would change anything!"

Sparks flew out of Uen's palms, and she shot two electrical beams at Clow's guardians, making them scream out in pain. Both of them hit their head against the wall and slumped off into a state unconsciousness.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and in her anger, two creatures were born. An ice-blue angel streached itself out of Uen's right shoulder, while a ruby red beast flew out of her right. They were both beautiful, and lethal.

Clow watched as they flew high up in the air. He marvelled in how much they resembled his own guardians and somewhere deep in his heart, he felt pride. Pride for the woman before him. For it was he who thought her to do magic. He had watched her grow from a confused 15 year old girl to the determined 18 year old woman she had become. The one standing before him today, with one thought in her mind.

To kill him.

  
  
Tomoyo heard the echoing foot steps of Neu and Kurage and the swift flutter of wings of this newly introduced creature named Suta growing fainter as they moved away from her location.

Slowly, as if afraid to call them back if she made any sound, Tomoyo got out of the bed. There was no clothes laid out for her this time and Tomoyo hurried over to the large mohogany dresser across the room from the bed. She found numberless renaissance dresses in it, but, there were also a fair amount of clothes to match the fashion of the twenty-second century.

She slipped into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. "Now.. I just have to find Hiiragizawa-kun before they do."

As she reached for the door knob, she felt an electrical spark and jumped back. 'That's odd...' She tried again and this time, the door opened, creaking slightly. Tomoyo flinched. She really hoped no one was outside.

Luckily for her, the hallway was deserted. She crept down the hall, and peaked around the corner. There was no one there. Tomoyo continued this for quite some time, but for the exception of a mouse that ran as fast as it could along the floor, she walked in solitude.

Or so it appeared. But Tomoyo was certain she could feel someone following her. She turned every two seconds just to make sure and every time, it was like a gasp of wind flew past her.

::Why?:: The ghost whispered as she followed Tomoyo down hallway after hallway. ::I wish you could see me. It would make everything so much easier.::

  
  
::With the exception of that idiot servant, now locked securly away in the broom closet, this has gone easier than I thought.:: Commented Nadeshiko to Eriol. He instantly turned and answered. "Well, there's always a chance, Nadeshiko-san."

::Yeah, yeah, I know. But I can be optimistic, can't I? It's not against the law.:: She giggled before zooming over to Yue and blew down his neck. Yue shivered.

"Nadeshiko-san...." Eriol warned.

::OK, OK. I get the message.:: The angel sighed and flew alongside her daughter. ::By the way, Eriol-kun, I feel the presence of another ghost here.::

"Then I'm still sane.." Eriol muttered underneath his breath.

::Oh, not the one's you're thinking off. Those are just teasing spirits. There's another ghost here. She's in the same state as I.::

Eriol jerked at this statement. His curiosity took hold of him and made him wonder who this spirit belonged too.

"Eriol-kun, what's mother saying?" Sakura asked, ahead of him.

"She's saying we have to watch out for teasing spirits and for her." He smirked, looking at Yue.

"Aha!" The moon guardian exclaimed. "I knew that was you! Kinomoto-san, it's getting tiring."

Eriol watched as Nadeshiko, caught in a fit of giggles, managed to cough out ::But you're so easily fooled, Yue-san.:: But then, as fast as you could blink, Nadeshiko stiffened. Eriol stopped too and the rest of their company followed suit.

::I'm not liking this at all...::

"What is it, Nadeshiko-san?"

::I think... we're being fooled. There's someone close by.::

"Quick, hide!" Eriol said, now also feeling the magic aura. They were in a large room of some sort, it appeared to be some kind of living room.

Eriol seeked refuge behind a couch with Nakuru and Yue. Yue shrunk his wings, so that they couldn't be spotted if they didn't want too.

Into the room, a woman wearing long robes of velvety red came, accompanied by a man with long red hair and a small ruby red Kero and Spinel look-a-like, came. They walked swift and the magical beings in the room covered their aura and crouched even closer together in their hiding spots.

Five minutes passed after the three left before Eriol stood up. He, as everyone else, were in shock. For they had seen Daidouji Tomoyo walk past them and she had a magical aura.

"I know what we're all thinking." Syaoran muttered. "But that has to be a mistake, for the woman walking past emitted something cruel. If there is something Daidouji is not, it is cruel."

"That wasn't Daidouji Tomoyo."

"What?" Puzzled faces.

"That was Yoru Uen." Shocked faces.

"You can't be serious? That was clearly Tomoyo-chan walking past." Sakura said, looking after the spot were the woman had dissappeared.

"No, it was Uen. Couldn't you sense it, Sakura-chan?" Eriol said and exchanged glances with Syaoran. He had understood. "I've had more frequent flashbacks from Clow's life after I started remembering Yoru Uen and Awai Neu. I've seen their faces countless times. Uen's appearence is that of a perfect replica of Daidouji Tomoyo. Neu's is that of Mizuki Kaho."

Sakura's eyes practicly rolled out of her head before she stuttered. "M-Mizuki-sensei? Tomoyo-chan...? But that's-"

"Impossible? I'm afraid not. You see, Uen did as Clow Reed, she sent a part of herself across time. She did it for her sister too. But she didn't send their souls. She sent their looks - in spirit form. It's hard to explain, but that was what she did."

"I've heard talking of such things." Syaoran scratched his head. "But I never thought it to have happened. Until now."

::Eriol-kun, I think there's more magical beings on their way.:: Nadeshiko informed. ::We should hide again.::

Eriol motioned for them to return to their spots behind curtains or - in Kero-chan's case, behind a large flower pot. They waited, and surely enough, light footsteps could be heard coming down a stair-case at their left.

This time, it was surely Daidouji Tomoyo entering the room. But there's was a change in her, Eriol noted. She emitted a faint magical aura.  
He was about to rise and greet the ebony haired girl, when he heard Nadeshiko yelp. She pointed to a place above Tomoyo's head.

There, in the shadows, the form of a ghost was present. Eriol soon recognised it as Awai Neu and somewhere inside of him, Clow's heart fluttered.

  
  
Nayru's Rants: O.o, that's all I can say.. I thought about extending the chapter, but it ended so perfectly evil there, with a cliffie and all, so I'm cutting it short. Oh, and I didn't write this whole thing today. I had most of it written already, but had to write the fourth chapter first.  
There will not be much updating done in the following week, as I'm going away for the easter holidays. I'll probably have time to write another chapter before school starts again though. Just watch out for it!  
And now, there's a button down here you have to push to make a niiiiiiice review box appear. ^^;; :p

  
  



	7. Chapter 6; Hitori

_To Moon Castle, for she writes such lovely shounen ai stories. :)_

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Chapter title meaning: Alone  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp and various other Japanese companies. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.

**Nayru's Rants:** Something about the chapter title this time. Hitori actually means "One person", but I choose to translate it to "Alone", for it suits the text here. Hm, the rant didn't become as long as last time, did it?

  
  
**_Chapter Six; Hitori_**

  
  
Tomoyo stopped in a large room. The curtains were drawn shut, so there wasn't much light. She was sure there were someone there. She didn't know how she knew, she just.. felt it.

Taking light steps towards the curtain, she heard a sound somewhere above her. Tomoyo glanced up. The air was heavy with dust and.. something else. She squinted her eyes to see better and.. the air flimmered. Tomoyo blinked several times before shaking her head lightly. The air flimmered again. This time, longer.

Now, she was really curious. Tomoyo kept her eye on the air above her as she walked over to a sofa that stood in the center of the room. She stepped on it, and looked down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The scream pierced Eriol, Nakuru and Yue's ears, but they had made Tomoyo jump several feet back and clutch her heart as she was facing the fear of her life.

"Tomoyo-sama, don't yell." Nakuru complained, standing up. Tomoyo saw Touya, Syaoran and Sakura step out behind the curtain. Kero and Spinel Sun zoomed out from their seperate flower pots.

"Shit, they probably heard you." Syaoran said, looking down the hallway. "Hiiragizawa, we have to get out of here quick."

Eriol glanced up at Nadeshiko and she nodded. He could see her speaking with Awai Neu and dragging her down a hallway, motioning for them to follow her. Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and took her after Nadeshiko and Neu. "Hurry!" He could hear Nakuru urg the remaining company.

  
  
"Shit!" Uen exclaimed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" As Tomoyo had shrieked, a bolt of electricity had shot through Uen, making her uncouncious for several seconds. Kurage had conjured up water and splashed it in her face.

"Mistress, what's wrong?!" Safaia sounded concerned and transformed into her true for at once. "What happened?"

"Tomoyo screamed. I felt it. And turn back, you idiot, someone might see you!" Uen started walking fast back the way they had come. How could she have felt what Tomoyo had done? Unless... she was with Hiiragizawa Eriol? This thought only made Uen worry more and she sped up.

Kurage and, the now plushie, Suta hurried after her.  
"How could Mistress feel what Daidouji did?" Safaia whispered to Kurage.

"I don't know..." Kurage whispered back and was lost in his own thoughts.

  
_Kurage watched as Tomoyo passed out._

"There. I knew I could scare her enough to pass her out." Uen said satisfied and lifted herself up from Tomoyo's form. "I can't have her awake and aware now. Kurage, look after her and ask Safaia to come too."

Kurage nodded. "Uen-sama, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Couldn't you just have slipped her something in her food?"

Uen smiled and turned to her real self. "Ah, that would have been too easy. Besides, this was fun. And, she **is** beautiful."

"Uen-sama, she could be your good twin."

"Well, can you blame me, then? **I** am beautiful and she looks like me. Kurage, I don't really see the problem here." Uen left the room and Suta Safaia entered.

"I wonder where that jolt of narcisissm came from." Kurage said to the other guardian.

"Hey, you've encouraged her to acknowledge she's beautiful, don't look at me." Safaia then suddenly looked from Tomoyo's limp form to Kurage and smiled.

"You're so foolish."

  
"Don't think about her. You're making Mistress supicious." Kurage was snapped back into the real world by Safaia hissing at him.

"Hai, hai." Kurage sighed. Suta-chan was right. He _was_ foolish. But, he didn't have time to think about that now. There were some magicians to catch.

  
  
::Do you think they'll find us here, Eriol-kun?:: Nadeshiko and Awai Neu had led them up and down countless winding staircases and halls. Tomoyo was catching her breath with Sakura and Syaoran, trying to explain what had happened to her. She'd already told Eriol. Though, he knew most of it already.

"I don't believe so, Nadeshiko-san."

::Hiiragizawa Eriol?:: Came the uncertain voice of Awai Neu. He nodded and turned his attention to her. ::My sister... she.. She's trying to get revenge over Clow-sama. I've been trying to tell her he's dead, but she then took my power to materialize away. I'm afraid she'll hurt someone.::

"I won't let that happen. Awai-san, I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

Neu gasped and covered her mouth. ::Clow-sama...:: Tears sprouted from her transparent eyes. ::Will you seal her away again?::

Eriol shook his head. "I'm sorry... but, your sister.. She has to be killed."

Neu smiled sadly. ::Good. I must seem like a horrible person saying this, for she always only wanted my happiness, but I can't stand seeing her hurt Daidouji-san. And she's lived her time on this earth, she doesn't need more.::

"I understand." Eriol paused. "Neu-san, Clow wanted you to know he cared deeply for you. More than friendship."

::Alas, I knew then. He tried to deny it, for he felt like he couldn't love anyone and I knew too. That he cared more for his guardian's than me.:: Her eyes flew over to Kero and Yue and lingered there for a split second. ::But I loved him still.:: She smiled again and Eriol could feel Clow trying to reach out for her.

::I think she might be able to see me now.::

Eriol looked confused. ::Oh, Daidouji-san. My sister was not the only one might magic. I transferred mine into Daidouji-san. I don't have use for them. All I want is Uen to rest in peace, along with me.::

"Daidouji-san... is magical now?" Neu nodded, her whole face lighting up. ::I think... not as powerful as Kinomoto-san or you, but still, she's inherited my powers. It will grow with time. And practice.::

Nadeshiko squealed with joy before flying over to Tomoyo and landing in front of her. Tomoyo stopped in the middle of her speaking to Sakura and looked puzzled at the thin air before her.

"Nadeshiko-...san." said the ebony haired girl and fainted.

  
  
Suta Safaia and Kurage had followed Uen for quite some time now and were beginning to wonder if their mistress knew where their targets were located. They whispered occationally to eachother, but each time, they got a glare from Uen and where shut up by that. This time, however, Safaia was starting to doubt the sane state of the dark mistress.

"Do we _really_ know she isn't leading us somewhere she can't control? It's possible, you know. She can be starting to losing her powers. After all, she's only a copy."

"Shh." Kurage retorted, watching Uen ahead of them. "She might hear you."

"Well, my little beast." Uen's voice made them stop abruptly, as she had, 2 meters from them. She was excamining a door and opened it slightly. Kurage and Safaia recognised it as the room where Tomoyo had dwelt for the first two days of her stay. "I did hear you, and I assure you, I'm not planning on leaving this Castle, and I have _that_ perfectly in my control. Don't doubt me, little one."

She smiled warmly at Safaia, for after all, she was fond of them, for they were her creations and she loved them dearly. "Well, I was thinking she might be here, but, she is not, as you probably can sense. If she's with Hiiragizawa, he might be covering their presence. And I can't be able to locate her through my power then. Kurage, did we have those cameras installed?"

"Iie, Uen-sama. We haven't been able to do it yet."

"Damn, I was hoping they might have been caught on tape..." Uen shrugged. "I think we have to call my sister. Would you find her, Safaia?"

The ruby red plushie nodded and dissappeared down the hall they had come from.

"Kurage, could you get me the map?"

He nodded and were gone down another hallway. Uen entered the room and went out on the veranda. She seated herself on the cold marble and flung her legs outside the edge. Closing her eyes halfway, she observed the landscape outside through the illusion. The hills were all covered in snow, snow starting so ever to melt. Uen shivered. Spring made her cold.

  
  
Tomoyo finally came to herself after a lot of slapping. She shook her head and looked from Nadeshiko to Neu and back to Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko-san.. But you're a ghost! And.. Neu-san, when did you die?"

Neu smiled a bit and floated down to Tomoyo's side. ::I've been dead for hundreds of years. The Neu you encountered, was my sister, Uen. She changed her form to look like me. She, actually, looks like this.::

Tomoyo yelped as Neu passed her hand over her face and became Tomoyo's mirror image. Then she did it again, and was herself. ::See, she did it so you wouldn't be frightened. Daidouji-san, you're her descendant. And therefore, also mine.::

"Descendant?" Echoed Tomoyo and she could hear Sakura demanding to know what was said from Eriol.

After explaining it to them all, he turned to the two ghosts. "Neu-san, Nadeshiko-san, could you materialize?"

Nadeshiko nodded and did so at once, [making Yue yelp and jump, for she was practicly standing on top of him] but Neu looked concerned. "Hiiragizawa-kun, I can't, remember? Uen took my power to do that away."

"I restored it." Eriol smiled. "Give it a try."

Neu did so and her face lit up when she saw Sakura, Syaoran, Yue, Nakuru, Cerberus, Spinel Sun and Touya facefaulting and gaping openly at her.

"I didn't expect _this_ much of a look-a-like." said Yue, getting nods from Sakura, Syaoran, Touya and his fellow guardians.

"Um, Awai-san-" Tomoyo started, but Neu waved her hand. ::Neu.::

"Um, OK. Neu-san, what do you mean "descendant"?" Neu smiled and took Tomoyo's hand. "I'll give you my memories too, ok? You already have my powers."

Tomoyo didn't have a chance to ask what she meant by powers before she was dragged into a state of illusion. She became Neu and felt her joy as she was told she had a sister that was alive. A living relative. She felt Neu's blush the first time she laid eyes upon Clow Reed. She could feel her pain as she witnessed her sister, Uen, draw herself deeper and deeper into dark magic. And the day where Uen was sealed away, Tomoyo could feel a part of Neu's heart been ripped away. Then, the joys she had had with Yue, Kero and Clow in the time before her death, but they had never been heartful, for her sister weren't there.

When Tomoyo's eyes blazed over and she returned to the White Marble Castle were she could see the concerned faces of the people she cared about, she was in the feeling that she had two personalities. The one that was Daidouji Tomoyo, daughter of Daidouji Sonomi and the one that was Awai Neu, sister of Yoru Uen and had never known true happiness.

"I'm... you?" Tomoyo asked Neu's ghost, hovering above her. Neu nodded and smiled.

::You're me. And you're Yoru Uen, but you have my magic and my memories, so I guess you're more me. But, Tomoyo-chan, my sister will be a large part of you too. I'm sure of it. No, I know it.::

"I... don't know what to say, Neu-san. Since Sakura first got her magic I.. wanted to help her so bad. But, I couldn't. I was more in the way. So all I did was tape her and make her costumes, contributing as well as I could. And when Syaoran came, he could help her, for he had magic and I was jealous of him." Tomoyo laughed a little and looked over at Syaoran who had stood up and looked guilty.

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said, not knowing her best friend had ever felt like this.

"And then Hiiragizawa came." Tomoyo continued. "And we all thought he was just a transfer, but then it turns out, he's a magician too and I still can't help either of them. And now... I have magic. And I wish I didn't."

Neu smiled again and Tomoyo saw the fake Neu smile, the way she had done before she had.. And it hit Tomoyo that the fake Neu smiling was a mere shadow of this smile. ::Tomoyo-chan.. You'll learn to live with them. I promise you. And, I think..:: She glanced over at Sakura and Syaoran and then Yue, Nakuru, Spinel Sun and Cerberus. ::They will help you on your way.::

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled back and Neu started. It wasn't Uen before her, but Tomoyo still bore Uen's futures and Neu realized she had never seen Uen smile like this.

::It's nothing you need to thank me for, Tomoyo-chan. And by the way:: Neu brought Tomoyo's ear to her mouth and whispered. ::I think Hiiragizawa will help you too. In magic as well as in love.:: She giggled as Tomoyo blushed. ::So, you do love him. A little.::

  
  
^_^ Nayru's Rant nyo: I finished it, I finished it! Finally! *breathes out* I've been home sick today and decided to write some. I've actually been sitting here for the last 5 hours. Shh! Don't tell! ^^;;  
The dedication this time surprised me a bit, for I never dedicate to my readers, but I think she deserves it. =) Oh, and review! It's not so hard, just push the little button that says "Click Here to Submit Review" and fill out the nice box, telling me if you're liking my story so far or not. 


	8. Chapter 7; Negai

_To Maje and shoutouts that she finally got together with Nils Thore. =)_

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Chapter title meaning: Wish  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp and various other Japanese companies. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.

**Nayru's Rants:** The dedication this time is for one of my friends in my music circle. Though she'll probably not ever read this, I'm really glad for her that she realized he was there, because he's a really nice guy and has been chasing her for quite some time now. Gambatte kudasai, Maje-san! Gambatte kudasai!  
Sorry this took so long to get out. You see, I finally got my hands on Fushigi Yuugi AND Rurouni Kenshin, så I've been watching that for the past month... Once again, I apologize. I hope you're still reading this!

  
  
**_Chapter Seven; Negai_**

  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Neu-san? Shouldn't we get going and fight off this Yoru Uen?" Touya's voice interrupted Tomoyo and Neu's conversation and made them start a little.

"Um, hai." Tomoyo blushed. She hadn't realized their companions' stare and hurried off beside Sakura. "How do we do this, exactly?"

Eriol spoke up and Tomoyo's flush returned to her face. She tried batting it off, but when his eyes glanced at her or if they lingered a bit, it just became worse and she gave up.  
"I think it's best if Daidouji-san tries the final battle. Since her magic is from the time of Uen's, just transferred into her, I'll place my bets on her."

"But Eriol-kun, isn't your magic from then too? And mine?" Sakura questioned, looking quite concerned for her best friend who hadn't tried any of the magic yet and probably didn't know how.

"Yes, but it's different. Besides, this is Neu-san's magic and it's from the same branch as Uen's. Plus, they're sisters and family bonds is the most powerful ones."

Tomoyo bit her lip. She had _no_ idea how to use this magic of hers, but... She could se Neu-san when just Eriol besides her could. And Nadeshiko-san. Nodding silently, Tomoyo smiled. Eriol caught a nice pink shade of red in his face, but she didn't seem to notice, though the rest of the company did.  
Syaoran nudged Sakura and raised his eyebrow. She grinned back at him. "See, I told you." He stuck his tounge out at her in return.

::Tomoyo-chan, can you feel Uen anywhere?:: Nadeshiko asked, floating next to Neu.

"Feel her?" Tomoyo asked a bit puzzled. "How to you mean?"

"Since you have the magic Awai-san, you should be able to locate your "sister's" magic as well as any of us. It would be easiest for you. And it's good for you to get a little training, Daidouji-san." Everyone turned to look surprised at Yue. "What?"

Sweatdrops.

"What?!"

"Nevermind..."

  
  
"So, where's Neu?" Uen asked the newly returned Safaia. The ruby-red plushy looked down. "I couldn't find her. I can't sense her anywhere in this castle. It's though she.. died, if you don't mind me saying so."

Uen smirked. "So, she's met them. Hiiragizawa is probably covering them up, along with the Clow Card mistress and their four guardians. I have to give it to him, I really thought he'd fall in love with her, not this replica of me. But then again, it is _me_, she looks like and he once did..." She didn't continue and Safaia didn't ask. She knew better than to question her mistress. But what Kurage had said earlier...

  
_ "I really think this is When." Kurage said as they parted with their mistress and headed for the study. "I think Daidouji-san will free her."_

"You can't be serious, Yuu. That girl doesn't even have magic! How could she ever defeat Uen-sama?" Safaia flew beside him and with a poof, she transformed into her true form. "It's not like Uen can't just dispose of her."

"She can't." Kurage said, still walking. His wings grew out of his back, while his hair shortened to above his ears and turning blue. "Because Daidouji-san is so much like her. In more than one way. I really believe Uen-sama will fall."

Safaia shook her head and Kurage stopped. "Suta-chan, why did you want to have this form?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you want to be a creature and not human like?"

Safaia smiled. "Because, when we were waiting to emerge from Uen-sama's body, you had already taken form. You_ were the human and I was going to be the creature. Cerberus and Yue is like that. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun too. And at the time, I just didn't know. But I do now. And if I could choose again, I'd still choose the creature. Because it's who I am."_

"You're so much more wiser than I am." Safaia smiled at her fellow Guardian. "No, I'm not. We're just different."

  
Safaia smiled. She cared for them both. Uen-sama and Yuu. And she didn't know what she would do if she lost one of them. But Uen-sama wasn't immortal as her Guardians, and that scared Safaia. Even though she could copy herself, she became weaker and weaker and eventually.. there would be no more Yoru Uen.

Kurage entered, holding the map, Safia saw. He handed it to Uen and she folded it out. Safaia could see white dots and letters next to them, moving across the parchment. Dots titled "Hiiragizawa Eriol", "Daidouji Tomoyo", various others and one by the name of "Clow Reed".

Uen stood up abruptly. "CLOW REED?! How?!" She started when she looked on the map once again. "It dissappeared..."

"Are you sure it was titled "Clow Reed", Uen-sama?"

"Positive." Uen muttered and sat down again. "Well, it could have been a trick of the light, but now we have more important things to see to. We have to fight them. And her." She added in an undertone, pointing at the fuzzy white dot, going by the name of "Awai Neu".

  
  
"Let's go kick some evil sorceress butt!" Nakuru cheered and Kero joined in. Yue and Spinel Sun shook their heads. How could they ever be paired with such morons?

"I mean, it isn't enough that he gets to go to school, but he even stuff sweets down my throat and he knows I get drunk!" Spinel was complaining to Yue, who nodded gravly.

"Cerberus stuffs himself with that stuff all to much, too." He was saying.

"Too..? Hey, are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" Spinel demanded, but Yue ignored him. He instead joined Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo in their plan-making. Nadeshiko and Neu was busy torturing Touya by blowing down his neck. Hey, at least it wasn't _him_ they were after.

"What is the plan?" Syaoran pulled his shoulders and shook his head. But he didn't seem to be referring to Yue and the Guardian wasn't used to being ignored. Sakura, however, turned and explained it to him.

"So far, we got no plan. The best is just seek out Uen and fight her and that came from Eriol-kun's dear little descendant here, Li "The Mastermind" Syaoran."

"Hey! You couldn't come up with anything!" Sakura shot him a look and he kept quiet. Yue had to smile. They really were meant for eachother, even though Touya didn't think so. Then Sakura suddenly fell over and Yue caught her. "Sakura-sama?! Sakura-sama?!"

Tomoyo ran over to their side and felt her pulse and her breath. "She's sleeping. Or in some sort of trance." One second later, the auburn-haired girl opened her eyes. "Reed....san..."

Yue started. Did she see Clow-sama?

Sakura sat bolt upright and shouted out "That's it!". She hurried over to Eriol and started explaining to him in a very hasty voice. "WejusthavetomakesureUen'sGuardiansisn'thelpingherthenTomoyo-chancantakeherout."

Sweatdrops on everyones foreheads. "Eh.. Could you repeat that, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said politly. "And slower, please."

"We-just-have-to-make-sure-Uen's-Guardians-isn't-helping-her-then-Tomoyo-chan-can-take-her-out." Sakura let out a deep breath. "Clow-san told me."

"So we just find her then and everyone except Daidouji-san and I concentrate on her Guardians?" Sakura nodded at Eriol's question. "And Clow said this would work?" Sakura nodded again.

"He told me that inside that crystal thing, Uen has only been copying herself. She isn't immortal. And that copying has taken it's toll on her. Without her Guardians, she isn't as powerful."

"Are you sure, Sakura-sama?" Yue asked. Once again, the emerald-eyed girl nodded. "Then let's kick some sorceress' butt!" Nakuru chimed in with Kero and Yue shook his head.

"Well, at least you don't have to look for me." Came the voice of Tomoyo, but it wasn't Tomoyo who had spoken. Out from a tapestry came Yoru Uen and her two Guardians, both in their true forms. Kurage streached his wings out and Safaia growled. "Isn't this a nice gathering, mind if we join?"

"Not at all." said Eriol, icily and glaring. He lost his consentration as Tomoyo touched his arm.

"Yoru Uen..." She whispered. "You look just like me."

"Actually, I would rather say, _you_ look just like _me_, but let's save that for another time." Uen smirked. "So, I bet they've been telling you who I am by now?" She guestured to Neu and Eriol.

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai."

"And I'm sure they didn't leave anything out."

"Iie."

"And you can still fight me?"

"If you think it's hard for me to fight you because of-" Tomoyo stopped and a painful glint was in her eye. "the things you did to me, or the fact that you're Neu-san's sister, it's not. Even the fact that I'll be fighting my own mirror image doesn't make me think twice. I look at you as just another Clow Card Sakura is fighting, except this time, I'm doing the fighting. I will not regret this."

Kurage smiled. He knew it. This would be the girl and the place. "Are you serious about fighting me without magic, Tomoyo?"

::Sister dear.:: Neu smiled at her sister. ::I gave her mine::

"That was generous of you. But you can still not win."

"What is your Wish?" Tomoyo suddenly asked. It just slipped out of her.

Uen looked shocked. "My wish? To make my sister happy."

"I don't think so." Tomoyo answered.

"Oh you don't, do you?"

"This isn't what she wants. She told you herself, but you wouldn't listen. I think.." Tomoyo paused. "I think _you_ want to be happy. You never were when you were alive all those years ago. You just strove to make her happy and didn't think about yourself. I was like that too with Sakura-chan. But I realized a long time ago, that even though it brings me joy to see her cheerful and happy, it doesn't make _me_, me as a person, happy. Just as a friend. And I want happiness. And I know you do too."

Tomoyo smiled and blushed. "And now I know what would be my happiness. And I won't let you destroy it."

Uen didn't answer. She just smiled. A bit sad, Tomoyo thought, as if she had hit the spot and it was something that shouldn't have been spoken of, because it would hurt many and still it needed to be said, to be out in the open.

"And you wish for death." Tomoyo said after a little more thought. "Death and peace."

This made Uen flare up. She hurled a ball of fire at Tomoyo, who was rescued by Eriol as he flung himself on top of her. Tomoyo's cheeks flushed a deep red when she opened her eyes and was faced with Eriol's face a few inches from hers. They got up and saw a red light around Uen. It grew stronger and the sorceress floated in the air.

"That is none of your buisness, little girl."

"Yue! Ruby Moon! Take care of the Blue Angel! Cerberus! Spine Sun! You take care of the Red Creature! Sakura! Syaoran! Touya! Help them and seal them off!" Eriol screamed. He had let his sight go off Tomoyo in a few seconds and she had started walking towards Uen. Eriol watched in horror as another fire ball was fired towards the ebony-haired young woman, but Tomoyo dodged it. Eriol turned fast around and saw Neu in deep consentration. She seemed to be sending her thoughts to Tomoyo. Soon after, Daidouji Tomoyo was engulfed in a blue light and as it grew stronger, she hovered above their heads to float face to face with Uen.

  
  
**Rant:** And that's it for now! Well, I'll probably finish this in two chapters, maybe three, I don't know. And I might do a sequel of some sort, but that's not a promise! The fact that I WILL get the next chapter out faster then this one, is a promise. =) So, review and make me happy!


	9. Chapter 8; Kokoro no Hadaka

_To my readers, for it's really for them I'm writing this story =)_

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Chapter title meaning: Naked Heart  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp and various other Japanese companies. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.

**Nayru's Rants:** At last, I've started the eight chapter. I got home from Denmark last night, went on holiday on tuesday and I've cyckled for about 10 miles. I have a pretty sore behind at the moment and I'm barely sitting here.. ^o^  
But I really REALLY wanted to continue this story so that I could get started on another T/E thing that's been circulating in my mind for some time now. But since my exams are coming up, I don't know when that will be. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
Oh! And the chapter title this time is an image song of Sagara Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin. I chose "Naked Heart" but it can also be "Nakedness of the Heart".

  
  
**_Chapter Eight; Kokoro no Hadaka_**

  
  
"I guess not." Tomoyo muttered as her sadness grew in speed with the blue light. Her bangs flew up over her head and twisted themselves oddly. Tomoyo's hair turned a piercing shade of snow white and it arranged itself around it's owner. Tomoyo was soon covered in white hair and Eriol watched in shock as he saw her face as pale as if she was dead. To check if Uen would make her move while Tomoyo was in this situation, Eriol glanced over at their enemy and found himself staring in shock.

Uen looked like a black copy of Tomoyo, her jet black hair forming a vortex around her. Eriol could now not see neither Tomoyo or Uen, just these whirlpools of black and white, opposing eachother. He was frightened. Frightened for losing Tomoyo if Uen would overpower her and frightened for Tomoyo's state of mind if she was forced to kill her mirror image. And there was nothing he could do to help her.

At his sides, his friends were fightning Uen's Guardians and were having serious problems, but Eriol didn't move to help. He stared as Tomoyo's vortex shattered as glass and revealed a changed Daidouji. Her skin was still pale and her hair was still as white as snow. The locks fell delicatly down her back and he noticed they were much longer and reached to her mid-thighs. When she opened her eyes, Eriol saw they had changed colours and were a deep shade of red, illuminating her face.

At the same time, Uen's vortex had parted, leaving her with the same colour of eyes and skin as Tomoyo, just black hair in stead of Tomoyo's white and the lenght was different. Uen's hair was short, reaching barely behind her shoulders, and straight, while Tomoyo had locks and curls.

Eriol could feel Clow's spirit rise in him, trying to drag them both down to earth, for he obviously did not want either of them hurt in any way, may that be physical or psychichal.

"Uen-san." Said Tomoyo, the words spilling off her tounge as they were music.

"Tomoyo-san." Came the answer, just as perfect and in the same tone of voice. "I'm sorry" was added.

There were no more words as the two stared at eachother in a few seconds. Then they both started to cring. Tomoyo stumbled a little in the air and Eriol ran to catch her, but she never fell. Instead, Eriol watched in surprise and amazement as white wings much like Yue's sprouted out of Tomoyo's back. Uen had gotten the counter-pair, her wings black as the night. She looked much like a fallen angel, Eriol noted mentally.

Then, very sudden, he noticed the battle at his sides had ceased. Cords were binding his companions, but Uen's Guardians did not help her mistress, nor did they kill off any of their enemies. They stood and watched in silence at the two battling angels, a small smile playing across Kurage's lips. Safaia had also something that could be interprented as a smile, though Eriol wasn't sure, but she seemed calm and as if waiting for them to finish.

Eriol did not free his friends, for they accomplished that after a few minutes themselves. Instead, he ordered them not to fight Kurage or Safaia. Even Syaoran and Touya agreed.

Tomoyo drew a bow out of nowhere and shot an arrow at Uen. She dodged it easily and reversed the arrow to shoot itself at Tomoyo. Since Tomoyo was fairly new at her magic, she didn't expect this and the arrow was barely avoided by a loop in the air.

Uen smirked before sending yet another fireball at her opponent. A sword materialized before Tomoyo and she slized the fireball in two. But it did not vanish. It instead split up into a thousand pieces that all shot themselves at Tomoyo and she was scarced and burned, creating small wounds on her arms and legs.

Eriol cried out "Tomoyo!" just as Sakura did. Sakura unleased Fly and tried to reach Tomoyo while Eriol jumped after her and grabbed after her hand. His hand went right through.

"Eriol? Why can't I reach Tomoyo?" Sakura enquired when she was down to earth again.

"I don't know... I couldn't get a hold of her either. It's like these are just illusions of the two."

::They are:: Sakura and the rest of the company spun around to look at Neu, still in deep concentration. ::We are just seeing the image of their fight. The real fight is inside their spirits. I'm guiding Tomoyo-chan through it the best I can, don't worry.:: She smiled at them, but Eriol still did not feel at ease. This meant he could never even think to help Tomoyo. She wasn't reachable for him.

Neu continued to speak to them. ::This fight is really to see if Tomoyo is worthy. Like when Hiiragizawa-kun and Yue-san fought Kinomoto-sama. To see if she was worthy of holding the Clow Cards. Now, it is to see if Tomoyo is worthy of holding Uen's and my magic. We decided to do it this way when I died. In that split second when I was in her world, she agreed. We sent our spirits across time to rest inside two people. Mizuki Kaho and Daidouji Tomoyo. But only one of them had magic. And a strong one at that. Therefore, Mizuki-san didn't need our power. And Tomoyo-chan became the one who would wield our magic. This means, if Tomoyo-chan wins, she will be the mistress of Yuu Kurage and Suta Safaia.::

Neu glanced over at the two Guardians standing in silence together, watching the angels fight. ::And they know who will win. But even if they want the other one to win, they can't do it, for they know this has to happen.::

"Do you know who will lose, Awai-san?" Syaoran sounded concerned. And Eriol knew why. This was a fight of life and death. If Tomoyo lost, she would, she _would_ die.

Neu shook her head. ::I can't foresee that. If I hadn't given my magic to Tomoyo-chan, I could. But then she would not be able to fight my sister. Tomoyo-chan has to convince Onee-sama that she is capable of taking care of and loving her Guardians. If not, Uen will kill her.::

Sakura looked shocked and Touya shook his head in worry. Syaoran squeezed his girlfriends hand to reassure her. Everything will be alright. But Eriol was not so sure. He felt a pain in his heart at the thought of losing Tomoyo. One like he'd never felt before. When Kaho and he had decided to go their seperate ways, Eriol had been sad, but just because it was so empty without her laughter and teasing in his house. But she was still in the world. She wasn't dead. And if Tomoyo died, he would die with her.

  
  
Above their heads, both of the angels were wounded and tired. Tomoyo could see Uen' exhaustion and the pearls of sweat running down her face and arms. When they fell to the floor, they broke as ice and soon dissappeared.

"Why do you continue fighting?! Why don't you just die?!" Uen yelled frustrated. "Why?!"

"Because if I die, then you will continue living. You will come after Eriol. You will destroy them. And you will not ever find peace." Tomoyo closed her eyes and listened to the voice in her head telling her what to do. _Tell her she's lived her time. Tell her I don't want her to suffer. Just make her surrender. I want her with me._

"Neu-san wants you to know you've lived your time. It's time you went to her, Uen-san."

Uen shook her head. "You're not worthy of her magic, let alone mine. You could never wield Yuu or Safaia. They're loyal to me. They will never accept you."

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "Can you not see it? They know. And they love you dearly, but there is nothing they can do about it. Uen-san, you know I will win too."

Uen laughed. "No, _I_ will win. Not you. I can't accept y-" Her voice stopped abruptly as Tomoyo leaped foreward and pierced Uen's chest with another arrow. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way. If you die, you can't hurt them."

Tomoyo pulled back and Uen could see tears running down her cheeks. "Y-you really are sorry, aren't you?" She stuttered, having trouble breathing.

Tomoyo sniffed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I really did not want to kill you. I.. I've never killed someone before." Uen smiled slightly and stood up, clutching her chest where the arrow still remained. "I'm not dead yet."

Tomoyo now saw it was not her chest she was holding on to, it was a small crystal that had been hanging around her neck. Uen raised her hands and presented the crystal to Tomoyo. "Take it. It's my lifeforce. If I don't keep it close to me, I will die within an hour. So then, it would not be you who killed me. If I give it away, I've taken my own life."

"But why would you do that? Without fighting?"

"Want to know a secret?"

Tomoyo nodded silently. Uen sat down again in mid air. Her wings started dissappearing, the feathers scattering around her. Tomoyo leaned down beside her so that Uen could whisper in her ear. "I accept you."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock and she jerked her head back from Uen. She could see the other woman smile at her and her hair colour turned rapidly back to dark blue. "I think.." said Uen, still smiling. "That they really will take you as their mistress. You are not that different from myself. We love the same person. And there are others than that person we want to protect with our lives. But I failed. I hope you'll succeed."

Uen closed her eyes. "Leave me now. Go back to your friends. My sister is here. She'll take care of me." Tomoyo could see Neu behind her and agreed silently with Uen. She stood up and floated down to the floor, then broke the barrier between her and the people closest to her heart.

"She'll die in less than an hour." was all Tomoyo managed to say before she fainted from exhaustion and fell right into Eriol's arms. He shifted her into a more comfortable position in his arms and turned to the two Guardians that were left without a mistress.

"Do you accept her like Yoru Uen did or not?" They both nodded. Kurage offered to take Tomoyo but Eriol was reluctant to let her go.

He liked the feeling of Tomoyo's body against his. Kurage understood and smiled slightly.

::Get out of here.:: ordered Neu from the other side of the barrier. ::The illusion will fall and unless you get out, you'll all die.::

Eriol nodded to her and the company started running down the hallway to which they had come. ::Goodbye. And thank you::

  
  
**Nayru's Note:** OK, I personally think that sucked, but there's nothing I can do about that.. Please tell me what you think! There is one more chapter and a epilogue to go, so don't finish your reading just yet. =)  
Review please.

  
  



	10. Chapter 9; Aoi Appuru, Aka Ume

_To Tomoyo-chan and the best of luck with your new magic. ^^ I'm really running out of people to dedicate to.._

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Chapter title meaning: Blue Apple, Red Plum  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp and various other Japanese companies. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.

**Nayru's Rants:** Today's the 15th, I had my birthday on the 13th and in two days, it's the norwegian national day. So, I just hardly have the time to write this. I was hoping to finish this chapter and the epilogue before the weekend, but it seems like it'll be two weeks. Not that I mind. ^^ Anyway, enjoy!

  
  
**_Chapter Nine; Aoi Appuru, Aka Ume_**

  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open. She turned over and could see her ebony black hair flowing out beside her. It looked like waves on the white sheets. Tomoyo smiled and raised herself up a bit. In a chair by the bed sat Eriol, fast asleep. His glasses had slightly slid off his nose and his hair fell into his eyes. Tomoyo noted that it had grown a lot the past six months. He looked older that way.

He stirred slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake up. The door creaked open and Tomoyo shifted her attention to Nakuru and Kurage who entered silently. Nakuru smiled at her, seeing her awake and was just about to greet her, but Tomoyo pointed to the sleeping Eriol. Nakuru looked at her master and her smile grew a bit wider.

Tomoyo got herself up from the bed as quietly as she could and tiptoed out of the room after Kurage and Nakuru. Well out in the hall, with the door closed securely behind them, they could talk.

"You were out for five days, Tomoyo-chan." Nakuru said, her eyebrow raised. "And Eriol-sama was by your side the whole time."

Tomoyo could feel herself flush. Eriol had been so caring for her since he'd come back to Japan. He was so sweet... She realized then that she had fallen for him. Not because she needed him, though she did, for he was a cliff she could hang on to, but because he cared. Because she couldn't not fall in love with him.

"That was very sweet of him." Tomoyo said rather quickly, trying to hide her obvious embarresment. Nakuru and Kurage just smiled.

"Tomoyo-sama," Kurage started. "You should probably get dressed before walking around any further. I presume, by the goose bumps on your skin, that it is rather cold in that night-gown?"

Tomoyo nodded. "But.. This is Hiiragizawa-kun's house. My clothes are in my home."

Nakuru waved her hand. "You will borrow some of mine. I don't have use for them _all_." Tomoyo thanked her and Nakuru led her to her room. Before they dissappeared out of sight, Kurage called after them "Kinomoto-chan, Li-san and Li-chan will be arriving shortly. Be prepared to greet them."

_Li...chan?_ Tomoyo thought fleetly before she was wipped off by Nakuru into a large room and forced to try on a number of outfits.

  
  
"You look stunning, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru squealed, eyeing her master piece. What they had ended up with, wasn't really what Tomoyo had had in mind when Kurage had suggested she'd dress, but it was cute, she had to admit.

The light-blue material flowed out from her waist when she was asked to twirl again. Tomoyo enjoyed the feeling of silk against her skin. It was oddly warm, though you wouldn't think it by looking at her. The stockings she wore also gave warmth and Tomoyo felt comfortable in the navy-blue jacket. She gave Nakuru a smile of gratitude and was about to open the door before the other female grabbed her wrist.

"You're not getting out without me doing your hair first." Nakuru giggled. It was so nice to have someone female in the house. Eriol and Spinel Sun were fun but... she had missed Kaho when she'd left. She missed someone to giggle and squeal with. Someone to talk to in late nights. Nakuru was really glad Tomoyo had come into Eriol's life, as more than just a friend. She knew they cared for eachother. Now all she needed was for them both to admit it.

"Your hair is so pretty, Tomoyo-chan." Nakuru ran her fingers through the dark thick locks before picking up the brush. "So fitting for you."

"Thank you, Akizuki-san."

"Call me Nakuru, will you? Before long, I will be calling you mistress." Tomoyo looked questiongly at Nakuru, but the older female fell silent and continued to braid Tomoyo's hair in a twist at the top of her head.

Tomoyo watched Nakuru in the mirror as she stuck pins into the bun. A few hair strands were left to hang from the twist.

"You know.. I used to have complexes about my hair. I thought it to be so plain and japanese. Sakura's auburn really fascinated me. Neither her mother or father had that colour." Tomoyo smiled. "And everybody told me my hair was beautiful. I never believed them, until now."

She turned around in her chair to face Nakuru. "I-I didn't want Uen-san to die." Tears sprouted from her eyes. "I wanted her to be happy. I wanted..."

But then, Nakuru surprised both herself and Tomoyo by hugging the younger girl tightly. "She was happy. She was reunited with her sister and she knew you'd take good care of Yuu-san and Suta-san. It was her turn to die, Tomoyo-sama. Don't fuzz over it."

Tomoyo sobbed into Nakuru's chest. "Did.. Did you know I loved Sakura back then?" Came a muffled question.

Nakuru smiled slightly. "Hai. I knew. I saw you were lonely then, Tomoyo-sama, but you're not anymore."

Tomoyo withdrew her head from Nakuru's wollen sweater and looked at her questionly. "How do you mean?"

"You have Eriol-sama. I know you care for him."

"Is it that obvious..?" Tomoyo muttered, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"No." Nakuru winked. "But I have a personal gift for these kind of things. You also light up every time I mention him."

Nakuru surveyed the red-eyed girl a bit before looking out of the window at the melting snow. "Did you know we spent six weeks in that castle? Time ran slower there than outside. We got a real nasty shock when we got out and heard birds chirping. I'm afraid you've all missed some of your school year. Don't worry, you'll be able to catch up. We've talked to your headmistress. She said it was alright. You'll be getting late night classes though." Nakuru reassured her.

Tomoyo relaxed. "Um, Nakuru-san? You wouldn't tell anyone about my.. feelings towards Hiiragizawa-kun, would you?"

"Well, I wasn't, but since I know he feels the same, I just can't shut up about it." Nakuru smirked at Tomoyo's shocked expression. "Oh, I didn't tell you? Eriol-sama is in love with you. I did say I have a personal gift for these things, didn't I?" She winked. "But now, I think it's best if we join the company downstairs. I'm positive Sakura-chan has arrived by now."

"But, Nakuru- Don't tell h-" but Tomoyo never got to finish her request before someone stumbled in the door. It was Sakura, followed by Syaoran and.. Meilin?!

"Meilin-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "What- what-?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" squealed the overly-excited girl and practicly glomped a startled Tomoyo. "It's been so long!"

Syaoran slipped his arms around Sakura's waist. "She came as fast as she could when I told her what has happened the last weeks. We've all been worried about you, Tomoyo-chan. You were out for so long."

"Arigatou... minna.." Tomoyo smiled at them, still embraced by Meilin. The black-headed girl let go after another squeeze. "Do you know, Tomoyo-chan? Syaoran proposed to Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo's eyes fled to Sakura and Syaoran, both smiling uncertainly at her. Her gaze dropped to Sakura's left hand. On Sakura's finger was a gleaming green emerald.

Tomoyo squealed louder than Meilin ever had and hugged Sakura and Syaoran by turns. "I'm so happy for you!" She repeated over and over. And, even though she didn't realize it yet, she wasn't sad Sakura would be forever lost to her. She had someone else now.

"Yes, we were all rather surprised by that statement." Came a low tenor from the doorway. Eriol entered, followed by Kurage, Spinel Sun and Safaia. Kero poked his head out of Sakura's bag.

Tomoyo's heart started racing for no apparent reason [just the fact that she loved- hold on, when did she decide she loved Eriol?] and the flush returned at full power to her face. She hoped that no one noticed it, though most of them did. Except Eriol of course.

  
  
"When are you planning on the wedding then, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she dried off the plate she was holding. Sakura handed her another one, full of soap and water.

"Well, we were both thinking next spring. And Yelan-san insisted we hold it in Hong Kong, though I didn't really know if father would approve. But he said he'd always wanted to go there. Tomoyo-chan, I want to ask you something.." Sakura stopped in her dishwashing. They could hear the chatter of people out in the dining-room. Tomoyo heard Spinel protest as Nakuru stuffed a cake down his mouth, then a slight hick, announcing the little black animal as drunk. She smiled.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Well... Would you be my maid of honour?" Tomoyo stared at Sakura.

  
"Is that even a question?!" could be heard from the kitchen before the clatter of a plate that broke against the tiles and high squealing. Syaoran caught phrases as 'Hai!', '..make your dress!' and 'What colour theme?' He smiled as he knew what Sakura had asked Tomoyo to do.

  
  
Later that same night[Sakura and Syaoran had left, taking with them Meilin and Kero], Nakuru dragged Kurage, Safaia and Spinel out of the living room. She had watched both Eriol and Tomoyo a number of times during the night, and to her satisfaction, she had seen them both stutter and blush when they spoke, or just looked at eachother.  
She figured they needed some time alone.

Tomoyo stood up, brushing herself off. "I guess it's time for me to leave. Thank you so much for letting Kurage and Safaia stay here. They will live with me as soon as mother lets me move." She laughed. "I wonder what she would say if I came home with a man and a living stuffed animal."

Eriol rose as well. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "No problem. It's just nice having theme here." His heart skipped a beat as Tomoyo smiled. "Your mother won't wonder were you've been, she has been on buisness this whole time, so don't worry about that."

"Thank you."

Eriol's blush worsened as Tomoyo smiled again. She was walking towards the door. If he didn't do something now, he would never get the chance again. And if what Nakuru had told him was true... If Tomoyo really did care for him as he did for her, then... Eriol threw caution to the wind and spoke. "Um... can I call you Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo started and turned around. For the first time that night did she note his blush. It was so adorable, she realized. His misty eyes were filled with uncertainty, certainly not something Eriol was used to. She giggled slightly. "Only if I can call you Eriol."

"Mh." He confirmed. He didn't have the guts to do anything else, he realized. He went to get her coat, but never got that far. Tomoyo's hand came sneaking up in front of him as he passed her and he stopped abruptly.

"Um.. Eriol..kun..." Tomoyo glanced up at him. She didn't know if it was possible, but if so, her cheeks got an even darker shade of crimson. He too, supported this colour. "A-"

She stopped. She couldn't say this. Maybe she could show it to him instead. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

Eriol's eyes widened as Tomoyo placed her hands on both sides of his face and led his head down to his. Moments later, he could feel the soft touch of her lips on his. He let her stand like this for quite some time, enjoying every second of it. When she finally let him go, Eriol was on the verge of suffocation.

"Um..." He repeated after her. "That was quite a kiss."

She smirked. "That wasn't a real kiss." She felt bolder now, as if nothing mattered anymore. "This is, though."

And once again, Eriol found himself in his bliss. The ebony-haired beauty before him was kissing him in such a bruising passion that it almost hurt. He didn't complain, though.

When they broke apart a second time, Tomoyo slipped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the hollow of it. She felt his arms sneaking their way around her waist and she smiled.

"Aishiteru."

And that one word made his heart stop.

  
  
**Nayru, once again:** Woho! You go Tomoyo! Well then, just the epilogue to go! *weeps* It's almost finished! I had so much fun writing this. ^^ Though I consider Eriol-sama as mine, I can more than gladly lend him away to Tomoyo-chan. ^^  
Well then, review!


	11. Epilogue; Awai

_To H.P. I'm sorry._

Author: Nayru Ikari, now better known as Yuzu-chan.  
Title: Kiseki no Umi  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Eventually Eriol/Tomoyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Title meaning: Sea of Miracles  
Epilogue title meaning: Light  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters belong to Clamp and various other Japanese companies. They do NOT belong to Nelvana, since I'm using the original names. I'm sorry, but I detest Nelvana and it's names.

**Nayru's Rants:** I'm actually not going to explain the dedication this time, for I do not want him to know he was right. Hey, that's just me... ^^  
I noticed people thought that the ninth chapter was the epilogue. It wasn't. This is. Well then, thank you for reading this fic!

  
  
**_Epilogue; Awai_**

  
  
::See.. she was worthy. I told you.:: Neu glanced at her sister. Uen's face smiled back and she winked. ::Well, I've always been stubborn, you know that. It's nice they found eachother.::

::So, you don't mind, then?::

::Hey, I'm glad one of us found happiness with him, but I did expect it to be me, however.:: Uen giggled. ::Look, he's blushing at her!::

And so Hiiragizawa Eriol was. The twenty-year old man had just been kissed by his fianceé, Daidouji Tomoyo. They were at Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran's wedding, and, it seemed to everyone around them, they were extremely happy. Neu and Uen had been watching them for some time, since the ceremony, actually, and they saw that they both had made the right decision. Tomoyo was worthy.

  
  
"Tomoyo, what do you say we leave those two alone for the night?" Came her lover's slight tingling voice in her ear. Tomoyo nodded without looking at him. "Hold on a bit, I want to give them something special."

Tomoyo felt the white marble in her left hand and crumbled it to white dust in a second. She held her hand in front of her and blew. The transparent sparkles flew out in the air and hung themselves over Sakura and Syaoran. The couple looked surprised at Tomoyo.

"That's my gift to you." She clapped her hands once and the dust turned into every flower possible. There were roses, lilies, tulips, cherry blossoms, forget-me-nots and more that Eriol could not name.

"You really do love flowers, don't you?" He whispered before leading her from their friends and out the door. They called their goodbyes and wished them a nice wedding-trip. Tomoyo thought Sakura really looked happy and she found joy in her friend's happiness.

She smiled at Eriol as they stepped out into the dark cold spring night. "The stars are bright tonight." She noted, gazing up at the sky. She shivered slightly and drew her coat more securly around herself.

Eriol nodded, but didn't respond. He took her hand and led her away from the Kinomoto residence and too Tomoyo's apartment. "Am I allowed in tonight?"

"Hai." She smiled angelic at him. "After all, Kurage and Safaia are with Nakuru and Spinel Sun. I was going to ask you."

Eriol smiled back and was led into the high building complex where Tomoyo had her home. It had been a long time since he had been this happy.

  
  
A man smirked high up among the stars. His long red-brown hair was blowing in the wind. A glint in the dark eyes.

"Is it her, Aki-sama?" A voice asked. A little fairy zoomed in front of Aki, her long gold-green hair glittering in the starlight. Aki nodded at her. "Testing her should prove fun..."

The fairy giggled. "And him."

  
  
**Nayru's final note for Kiseki no Umi:** That was the epilogue, then. And since I've put this little thing on the end here, it means I'll be doing a sequel. Until "Omoide no Mori", then! Ja ne!


End file.
